The Fire Within
by Justicerocks
Summary: What happens when the hero's are the one's that need to be saved? What happens when familes and friendships break apart? Sequel to "A Simple Dinner" Heavy Dawsey family, Dawson-sibling, angst, adult topics and hurt.
1. One Year

**A\N: **This story is a sequel to "A Simple Dinner" and for you to truely understand this story it would make sense for you to first read it. The title of this story was created by **Fire Fighter ****13. **This chapter is decicated to her and to her friend **"J". **This chapter takes place on Serena and Michael's first birthday, I hope everyone enjoys it. Please remember to review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**One Year**

"Ghbga," Serena smiled as she squished two pieces of banana between her fingers and rubbed them together.

"Hibie." Michael turned his head and observed what his twin sister was doing, "Nmgh," He threw his sippie cup to the ground and laughed as it landed with a thump.

"I'd love sub-titles when they talk," Gabby took a baby whip and whipped off Serena's hands.

"Sometimes I think I don't want to know," Matt smirked as he gave his son back his sippie cup.

Michael smiled in response as he reached for Matt's bagel.

"Hey, hey," Matt smiled, "You have your own food," He held up a piece of banana but Michael was clearly not interested as he reached for his father's food again.

Dowg," Serena clapped her sticky hands together and smiled as she finished all her banana slices, "Gogo," She said her and Michael's word for yogurt.

Gabriela stood up and walked to the fridge, on her way back she got a granola bar and un-wrapped it, "No different then us," She handed Matt the granola bar, "See if he'll eat that, it's pretty soft."

"Come on buddy," Matt offered his son soft granola bar but the infant was quite content sucking on his now empty sippie cup.

Michael shook his head.

"Okay fine," Matt gave-in to his son's earlier request and tore off a few small pieces from his bagel and offered them to Michael. Michael immediately grabbed the pieces and ate them.

"It's just us," Antonio's key unlocked the front door and a very excited Maria tore off her shoes and scrambled into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Serena and Michael!" The six year old smiled excitedly, "We got you lots of presents."

"Did you?" Gabriela eyed her older brother as he walked into the kitchen.

"Couldn't help myself," Antonio shrugged his shoulders as he kissed Gabriela on the cheek.

"Dad," Thirteen-year-old Carla flipped her long brown hair out of her face, "Tia's boyfriend is having a party tonight, can I go?"

"Absolutely not," Antonio shook his head furiously.

"But Dad-"

"No and that's final," Antonio sent her warning glares.

"Fine," Carla rolled her eyes as she leaned against the kitchen table.

"And don't you roll your eyes at me."

"Where's Dani?" Gabriela changed the subject.

"Oh, she's at Freddie's hockey practice, Diego went to but they should be here in the next hour or so."

"Dad Tia says I need to go-" Carla cut into the converstation, "It's like really important."

"Well its like really important that you obey me," Antonio responded sarcastically back, "Now put that phone away and go downstairs. And if I see your fingerprints anywhere near the liquor cabinet there will be hell to pay."

"Daddy you need to add money to the swear jar," Maria told her father, "You swore."

"You're right I do," Antonio spoke before Carla had the chance to. "Now go downstairs sweetheart and play for a bit. The adults want to talk."

"Okay Daddy," Maria skipped towards the basement with a very belligerent Carla behind her.

The door was slammed shut by Carla and Antonio cursed in Spanish, "I swear that girl's going to get thrown in jail by the time she's sixteen," He ruffled his hair.

"She's still giving you a hard time?" Matt questioned. Upon entering high school in September Freddie had immersed himself in the school's extracurricular activities while Carla began going to parties and hanging out with the wrong crowd.

"Last night I picked her up from a party. It was getting out of control and the police got called in to crash it. A buddy of mine recognized her last name and called me. She'd been drinking, at fourteen! Can you believe it?"

Gabriela's eyes widened. The last she had heard was that Carla wasn't doing as well as she could be in school and was wearing inappropriate clothes and getting caught out of uniform.

"Drinking? Are you sure?" Gabby finished feeding Serena, "That doesn't sound like Carla."

"Oh believe me Gab's I'm sure," Antonio took a deep breath. "I'm a Vice Detective and my own daughter was drinking underage. I don't need to tell you what can happen when girls start out like that. First drinking, then drugs and before she's twenty she'll be-" Antonio couldn't bare to finish his thought.

"Antonio would you relax," Gabriela patted her brother's shoulder, "This is just a faze alright, all girls go through something like this."

"Yours wasn't as bad." Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"That's because I had you to talk some sense into me," Gabriela tried not to blush.

"Freddie's trying to look out for her but when he does she just rebel's more. I've never seen them fight for this long. They haven't spoken since Halloween.

"The dance right," Gabriela sighed, she remembered Antonio vividly describing how his thirteen-year-old daughter changed costumes as soon as she got to the school dance. She went from being a vampire to being a naughty police officer; a costume that consisted of a top that barley covered her a mini skirt and fish net stockings. When Freddie saw what his twin sister was wearing he confronted her and threatened to tell their parents if she didn't change. Carla pushed him aside and refused to listen so he got out his cell phone. It got her grounded for two weeks. The first time she had ever been grounded.

"Yeah the dance," Antonio repeated, "Remind me to send Maria to an all-girls high-school. That is if I don't die first."

"Antonio, maybe….and don't take this the wrong way but maybe you're being a little to hard on her. I mean the more strict you are the more she'll rebel."

"Gabriela…" Antonio shook his head, "I know what I'm doing okay, just let me raise my own kids and you worry about yours."

Gabriela nodded her head. She prided herself on knowing her older brother better then anyone and she knew he needed sometime to clear his head and sort things out.

"Gfba," Alerted all eyes onto her as she stood up on wobbly legs and took step as in an attempt to walk towards Matt who was playing with Diego. "Da," She took another step before falling and letting out a sharp cry.

Michael not to be outdone by his older sister (by two minutes) also stood up and took his first step as well.

Gabriela who had filmed both events was didn't think she ever been happier. Both Serena and Michael had been close to walking on their own for weeks at a time and they finally did it, on the same day.

Michael who squirmed to get out of Matt's hold stood up again and walked a few steps before falling. He however didn't' cry, he stood up and took a few more steps.

"You're never going to get anything done ever again," Dani warned, "Having two one year olds running around is not fun."

"Hey!" Carla and Freddie complained in unison.

"It's true, you too were quite the handful," Dani told her eldest the truth.

"I remember by first time baby-sitting when you were two. You guys were all over the place, I swore I never wanted children."

"That might have been my purpose," Antonio smirked, "You know since-well you know, All the adults in the room knew which event in Gabriela's past he was referring to.

"What? What?" Carla caught on pretty fast there was something she didn't know.

"Nothing," Dani waved the event off.

"No I-" Carla began protesting when the oven timer went off signaling dinner was ready.

After Happy Birthday was sung Gabriela carefully placed the cake in front of Serena and Michael. She had baked the cake herself and she had to admit it turned out pretty okay.

"Yuna," Serena dipped her fingers into the cake and attempted to pull it towards her.

"See it always happens," Carla crossed her arms, "Babies are so stupid," She sulked.

"Hey, hey watch it or you'll be grounded more then a month," Dani scolded her daughter.

"For the eleven thousandth time everyone drinks!" Carla stalked miserably away from the table and slammed the basement door shut.

"I'm sorry," Antonio turned to his sister and brother in-law, "I'll go and have s few words with her."

"Let her have some cool down time, she'll come up when she's ready," Dani took her husband's hand in hers and squeezed them.

"Yummy cake," Maria took a bite and licked the frosting off her lips.

Instead of eating his cake Michael dipped his face into it and rubbed his hands over his face. This caused the cake to smear and even get into his blonde hair.

Serena laughed as she saw what her brother did and put her hands into her own piece of cake and smeared it all over her face. Then she picked up a piece of cake and mushed it onto Diego's face.

"Serena," The seven year old was less then impressed with his cousin, "You have to eat the cake."

"Here honey," Dani helped her son clean his face.

"I'm so sorry Diego," Gabriela apologized to her nephew, "You know she's just a baby though right. She's still learning, she didn't know it wasn't okay."

"It's okay Gab's," Dani shook it off, "It's no big deal."

Cake all over his hands and face Michael giggled in delight as he took a piece of Matt's cake and plopped it into his mouth.

Matt grinned, "What's with you and stealing my food huh," He lifted Michael out of his high chair and sat the very mess baby on his lap then he took Serena out of her high-chair and with both twins in his arms he stood up, "Let's go get you cleaned up before you open presents."

* * *

Later that night Gabby and Matt stood at the door and watched, as their now one-year old twins were fast asleep in their cribs. Needless to say it had been a very long and exhausting day for both of them so when it came time for them to go to bed they both went down very easily.

Wrapping his arms around Gabriela Matt pressed his face into her shoulder, "Do you ever think about having another one?"

Gabriela turned around in his arms. She had thought about it, she had thought about it a lot. In fact she knew the second she had given birth to Serena and Michael that she wanted to have another baby, another living thing she and Matt created grow inside of her.

After everything that had happened though, after Matt had been diagnosed with PTSD and what had caused it she had started to wonder if maybe two was enough. If maybe that was all Matt could handle, all they could handle.

"Do you?" She repeated the question back.

"Yes," Matt spoke without hesitation, "But when they're older. Next year, when they turn two then I want us to start trying again.

"Why two?" Gabriela wondered.

"I don't know," Matt shrugged his shoulders, "It just seems okay, I mean I can't see us having another baby now and I don't want to wait three years.

Gabriela took a step closer to him, until their lips were inches away from each other, "How about," She softly brushed her lips against his, "We compromise, we start trying in in April when they're one and a half. That way if it takes us awhile…you know…uh-" She bit her lip, "I forgot what I was going to say."

Matt kissed her, "I don't think it'll take us long at all," He said once the need for air forced their lips to break apart, "It didn't the first time."

"No," She tried not to blush, "But that was when we had time and privacy. We won't have much time with two kids running around.

"Well then we'll just have to go away on our own for a bit. It'll be our anniversary in June. That'll give us an excuse to get away."

"Without the twins?" Gabriela pursed her lips together, "I don't know."

"Well if you think we can't make a baby with them around," He took her hand and led them towards their bedroom, "Then we need to get away.

"I think we can do that."

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please let me know it your review.


	2. Parenting 101

**A\N: **A HUGE thank you to everyone who favourted, alerted, read or reviewed chapter one. I hope you all like this chapter just as much. Please review. I take constructive criticism and try to learn from it. Remember if you give me constructive criticism it'll only make the story a more enjoyable read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, or the makers of Band-Aid.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warning: **Talk about sex.

* * *

**Parenting 101**

Serena let out a soft giggle as she put her hand in Matt's mouth and took hold of his tongue.

Matt was lying on the soft carpet in the family room with both twins in plan sight. Having been working days for the majority of two weeks (he covered for someone at another station for extra money) he hadn't had much time to see Serena and Michael. So he was at home alone with them for the afternoon as Gabby went out to do some shopping and spend some much needed time having lunch with Leslie Shay, her best friend.

"Hey," Matt reached out and tickled her stomach, which caused her to release her grip.

"Ghga," Michael put down his block and crawled towards Matt and lifted himself up onto his chest.

"Okay," Matt wrapped his arms around both infants and slowly sat up. "Lets play a game Daddy calls tickle monster." When he was sitting up he begin tickling each of his young children.

"I'm back," Gabby called as she walked into the house.

At the sound of their mother's voice both Michael and Serena stood up and begin toddling into the kitchen.

Not wanting to deter their independence but knowing that Gabriela needed help carrying in groceries Matt picked both twins, one under each arm.

"Nah!" Serena kicked her legs as fast as she could. She didn't want to be picked up, she wanted to walk.

"Sorry sweetie."

"Nah!" Serena let out an ear-piercing scream as she bit Matt's arm and drew blood.

"Owe," Matt grabbed his arm in pain thus releasing his grip on Serena and sending the infant to the floor. Landing with a thud Serena let out wails and screams.

"Matt," Gabriela rushed into the living room.

"Those teeth are sharp," Matt clenched his teeth as blood trickled down his arm.

"I can see that," Gabriela took her husband's arm and observed it, "Carla," She called into the kitchen, "Come here and watch the twins!"

Carla dragged her feet into the family room, "Why?"

"Because I said so," Gabriela eyed her.

"Fine."

"What's she doing here?" Matt lowered his voice as Gabriela led him towards the downstairs washroom.

"She texted me Shortly after I left Leslie and Kelly's apartment. Asked if we could talk about a few things. So I picked her up from school. She told Freddie to tell Dani.

"Ah," Matt watched Gabriela turn on the tap and gently place his arm underneath it. He watched as the blood began to wash away.

"You know," Gabriela smirked, a smile forming on her face; "You're quite capable of cleaning this up all on your own."

"Yeah but I like it when you do," Matt had a comeback, "It's sexy when you play doctor."

Gabriela couldn't help but blush.

"I think," Gabriela cleaned the wound and placed a Band-Aid on it, "That you'll live. Infants and toddlers bite when they don't have the words to communicate what they want."

"They want to walk but they fall every few steps," Matt sighed, "I want them to walk but…"

"I know. Believe me I know, But they need to practice."

"Yeah I know," Matt kissed her on the lips, "I still want another one though."

"Me too."

"I'll put away the groceries, you go talk to Carla," Matt said as they walked out of the washroom and back towards the family room.

Gabriela nodded her head, "Okay, Carla, why don't we go talk downstairs," She approached the teenager who was half-heartedly watching her cousins.

"I'd like that."

Gabriela led Carla into the basement so they could talk privately.

Shortly after she's left Leslie and Kelly's apartment she'd received a text from Carla asking if she could pick her up. She said she wanted to talk about things, things she didn't want to share with her parents.

Gabriela was glad Carla knew se could talk to her but at the same time, was conscious and knew at some point the information would have to be relayed to Antonio and Dani, or at least to Dani.

"I want-" Carla struggled to find her words, "I want to uh- talk about sex."

Gabriela choked on air. "You what-?

"See!" Carla threw her hands up in the air and let out an overdramatic sigh, "This is why I didn't want to talk to Mom. She still thinks I'm a little kid," She sulked as she lowered her shoulders and slumped in her seat.

"No, no it's good you want to talk about it," Gabriela cleared her throat, "It means to want to be safe."

"All my friends have done it!"

"Carla, you don't' know that."

"Yes I do Tia Gabby! They all know all about it like-"

"I know, I know," Gabriela cut her off; she couldn't believe she was having this discussion with her niece.

"But I didn't until _they _told me. I'm ready to be grown-up. I even know who I want to do it with."

"Okay, Carla," Gabriela sighed, "First of all its good you feel you can talk to me, you can tell me anything and I never want you to forget that. Secondly sex isn't something to take lightly all right? Your friends may or may not have done it but it doesn't mean you have to. I know you want to do everything they're doing but you need to be your own person. Sex, is supposed to be special and the first time should be with someone you've ben dating for awhile someone who you love and who loves you back. Do you understand?"

Carla shook her head, "How old were you your first time?"

"Sixteen and it was a mistake," She spoke in a voice that indicated the topic was over.

Not getting the hint or not caring Carla dove deeper into her aunt's past. "Is that what you didn't want to talk about a few days ago?"

"Carla," Gabby warned, "Don't push your luck."

"I have a right to know."

Gabriela frowned, "Oh do you now."

"Yeah, if you don't want me making the same mistake you'll tell me." She smirked.

"You think you have everything figured out?" Gabriela eyed her, "Well let me tell you don't. So I suggest you drop your little attitude and talk to me like the young adult you calm to be."

"You don't want to talk about it anyways," Carla grumbled.

"Carla, I'm willing to talk to you about sex, I am however not willing to talk to you about my sex life. That is a private matter."

"Then how come everyone else knows? Mom, Dad Tio Matt…"

"Carla," Gabriela held up her hand, "I'm not discussing this with you."

Carla sighed and decided a change of tactics was in order, "Can I ask why you weren't ready Tia Gabby?"

"We were both to young, we thought we were in love but it was a mistake. Now," Gabriela took hold of her niece's hands, "I want you to promise me you'll think long and hard before you run off and have sex just because you think your friends are. It's quite possible they could be lying too, they might be scared just like you."

"No," Carla shook her head, "They're all popular."

"Carla if these girls are popular because they have sex then believe me they are not the kind of friends you want."

Carla yanked her hands away from her aunts, "Now you sound like Dad."

"Well your father is smart."

"He wants to control me, he thinks just because he's seen the worst in girls my age I'll end up like that. He doesn't trust me at all. I hate him."

"Your father…." Gabriela took a deep breath, what could she say to explain why her older brother was acting like this. "This stuff, parties, drinking, boys, high-school it's new to your father and mother just like it's new to you and Freddie. You're bot growing up and your parents are trying to set the rights limits and understand everything that's happening to you. It'll take awhile for everyone to adjust but if you ever want to talk I'm always here,"

"Thanks," Carla smiled and Gabriela kissed her forehead.

"Now go home before your parents think I kidnapped you."

"Promise you won't say tell anyone about what we talked about? Not even Mom?"

Gabriela bit her bottom lip. She knew from the beginning that Carla would want her to keep their converstation a secret but she still didn't have an answer. Could she keep it a secret? Should she?"

"Okay Carla I will but promise me if you do decide to have sex you'll come to me or another adult you trust about the us of protection."

"Okay," Carla agreed as she headed up the stairs.

"Good now I'll drive you home, go get in the car."

Carla didn't argue she just got on her shoes and walked towards the garage.

"What was that about? Anything serious?" Matt stood from the floor and approached his wife.

"Just girl talk I'll be back in twenty" She kissed him on the lips before getting her own shoes and coat on and heading towards the door.

* * *

"Nah!" Serena screamed as she attempted to run away fro Gabriela. "Nah!" She screamed and kicked her feet as Matt easily scoped the one year old into his arms.

"She's been acting like this all day!" Gabriela had to raise her voice over Serena's ear piercing cries. "How long did she sleep this afternoon?"

"Not long, but I didn't think it was a big deal, I thought she was just teething" Matt was now worried he's shrugged off the problem far to quickly.

"If she'd stop squirming I'd take her temperature," Gabriela let out a frustrated sigh, "She feels warm and she didn't eat much for dinner. I don't think its teething. I'm going to call my mother see if she knows."

"Dr. Esmerelda Gonzalez walked into her office just as her personal cell phone was ringing. Her daughter's picture flashing across the screen she swiped and answered it.

"Mom," Gabriela avoided the pleasantries, "Serena has a high fever and she didn't eat. I'd take her temperature but she won't stop crying."

"It sounds like the flu. Your brother mentioned it was going around the children's school. Call her pediatrician and see if you can get a prescription for some medicine."

Now that Gabriela knew what was wrong she relaxed and her medicine training came back to her, "I guess Michael probably has it as well."

"Probably," Her mother told her, "But it's about an eighty percent chance he will."

"Thanks Mom, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're welcome sweetie. If you need anything else my lines always open."

"I know, I love you Mom," Gabriela and her mother had always had a good relationship but ever since her father had died Gabriela was sure to tell her mother just how much she loved and appreciated her every chance she got.

"I love you too sweetie," And with a click Esmerelda had hung up the phone.

It was now ten o'clock at night and Matt was trying to give Serena her medication while Gabriela was cleaning up Michael who had woken up only to puke all over himself and his crib.

"Look Serena the train is coming, open up for the train," Matt, for what seemed like the hundredth time tried to get his fussy daughter to take her medication. "Come on sweetheart I promise It'll make you feel all better."

Serena shook her head.

"Yes princess you need to take your medication," Matt told her as he held the spoon to the tip of her lips, "Now open up

Serena kicked her feet.

Matt had almost reached his breaking point, He had spent almost two hours trying to feed his daughter the medication and nothing was working. She wouldn't even take it with water or juice like the pharmacist had suggested.

So standing up he placed the medicine on a nearby counter and went to collect his cell phone. He dialed Esmeralda's number. He figured his mother in-law might be able to help.

"Hi Matt, everything alright?" Esmerelda asked as she held her phone to her ear while she typed up reports.

"I can't get Serena to take her medication. I tried everything the pharmacist suggested but she won't take it. I wouldn't ask if she wasn't to cranky but do you know of anything that might help."

"Gabriela and Antonio used to take it with some yogurt. That might work."

"Thanks. I'll try it."

"If it doesn't work call me back."

"I will," Matt pressed the end button on his phone and walked towards the fridge. He took out a small container of yogurt and grabbed a small bowl from the cupboard. He poured a tiny bit of the yogurt in and then poured the medicine in and stirred it.

As Matt carried the small container over to Serena's high chair the infant's tired brown eyes perked slightly.

"Okay sweetie, lets see if you'll eat some yogurt," Matt dipped the spoon into the bowl of yogurt and offered it to his daughter.

Ever so slowly Serena opened her mouth and swallowed the yogurt. She then had two more small bites before she began to cry again.

"Okay sweetheart, just one more little spoonful and the medicine will be all gone," Matt tilted the spoon into his daughter's mouth. She swallowed most of it and Matt smiled as he lifted her out of her high chair, "Daddy will tuck you into bed. I'll give you a nice warm blanket and a teddy bear," He soothingly rubbed her back as he carried her towards the stairs.

Upon entering the nursery he found Gabriela rocking Michael to sleep. The infant's blue eyes nearly closed, that was until Matt walked into the room.

"Sorry," He quickly apologized to his wife.

Yawning Gabriela waved it off, "Did you give Serena her medication?"

"Yeah I called the expert apparently mixing it with yogurt does the trick,"

Through her sleepiness Gabriela offered a small hint of a smile, "Glad to see it still works."

"Like a charm. The only problem is she might throw it up later but at least she took it."

"If she throw's up you're cleaning her up," Gabriela spoke with seriousness in her voice.

"That seems fair," Matt changed Serena's diaper and then changed her into a pair of warm footed pajamas. He gave her, her favourite blanket and rocked her in his arms as she sucked on it.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	3. Christmas Blues

**A\N: **A huge, huge thank you to everybody who has been reading, reviewing alerting or favouriting me or the story, it keeps me motivated to write. I hope everyone likes this chapter and please remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I no not own, Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Skype.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Christmas Blues**

It was a mouth before Christmas and Chicago Cook County was covered in fifteen centimeters of pure white snow. A storm had brewed in overnight from the North and when Gabriela awoke it looked like a Hallmark Christmas Card outside.

Putting on a dress coat and slippers she padded quietly downstairs and turned on the local news.

Due to icy conditions on the road and more snow and freezing rain to come schools were closed and people were being urged to stay inside.

She kept the news on and walked towards the kitchen to make herself a quick breakfast before the twins woke up. Putting some water on to boil her cell phone vibrated and she saw Antonio's name flash across the screen.

"Hey," She put the phone on speaker as she continued to make herself something to eat, "You at work or at the station?"

"Actually," She was surprised to hear Matt's voice and then her own voice.

"We're right behind you," Antonio grinned and Gabriela hung up the phone and turned around.

"If you're mad it was his idea, if you're not it was mine," Antonio smirked as Gabriela approached them.

"Uh-huh," Gabriela flicked his shoulder before kissing Matt on the lips.

Antonio made false choking noises.

"Antonio!" Gabriela hit him, "Grow up!" She, however couldn't help but smile at her brother's comedic sense of humor.

"Okay, okay," Antonio held his hands up in defense, "I come in peace, now where are the little trouble makers?" He asked referring to Serena and Michael, who as of late had become quite the pair.

"Sleeping thank goodness," Gabriela grabbed three mugs as the water boiled, "You two want some coffee?"

"Why not?" Antonio shrugged his shoulders up and down.

When their coffee, or in Gabriela's case tea, they settled in the family room to watch the news. Matt and Gabriela on the couch and Antonio in the adjunct chair.

"So Antonio, why'd you come hear?" Gabriela took a sip of her tea?"

"What, a guy needs to have a reason to visit his little sister?" He asked mocked offense.

"No, no," Gabriela shook her head, "I just know you."

Matt took that as his cue to leave. He kissed Gabriela's cheek and went to check on the twins.

Gabriela put her tea down and clasped her hands in her lap. Whatever Antonio needed to talk to her about must be important if Matt had left.

"Okay Antonio we're alone," She spoke her words slowly.

"It's about Mom," He began, "I'm worried she's depressed, she was over at out house for dinner the other night- she said she was just tired from work but I don't think that's it."

Gabriela scratched her nose, "She's probably just upset about Dad. He died two years ago last week."

"I know," Antonio suddenly snapped, "That's why we had her over for dinner. I didn't want her to be alone."

"Maybe she wants to be alone."

'That's just it Gab's," Antonio continued making his point, "She used to hate being alone. Especially with Dad gone? Shouldn't she want to be around people more?"

Gabriela's head swirled and she had to keep from collapsing on the couch and going to sleep for a year. She was worried about Carla, worried about Matt and the twins and now Antonio got her worried more then usual about her mother. She was sure all this stress wasn't going to do her any good.

Then as if he knew Matt walked into the family room a twin in each arm.

"Maa!" Serena squealed with delight at the sight of her mother.

Gabriela smiled as Matt handed Serena to her and preceded to carry Michael over to the chair he was sitting in.

Michael was still half asleep and he was curled into Matt's chest his blue eyes slowly closing.

"He still has a little cold," Matt explained to Antonio, "He'll probably go back to sleep but I wanted to get him up and change him and give him the chance to eat if he wanted to.

Antonio sympathized, "Poor little guy,"

"Serena on the other hand, she was only sick for three days. He's been sick about a week."

"Down," Serena looked up at her mother, "Mama down."

Gabriela opened her eyes wide, "I didn't imagine that right?"

"No," Matt had a huge grin on his face, "She just said her first words."

"Mommy's so proud of you!"

The infant who clearly had no idea what was going on looked at all three adults who were all grinning at her.

"Down," She squeaked again and Gabriela placed her on the floor where she toddled over to her favourite toy and plopped down to play.

"Antonio," Gabriela was still unsure on their course of action. "What if she doesn't want to talk to us?"

Antonio pulled his gaze away from his IPhone, "Were her children she'll see us."

"I know but what if there's a reason she's not, what if…." Gabriela didn't get to finish her sentence as a male doctor approached them.

"Are you Antonio and Gabriela Dawson?" He inquired.

"Yeah, we're here to see our mother-"

"I know, I know...just…come with me." The man led them out of the waiting room and down a child friendly decorated hallway. "I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you or not… I knew your mother well and she adored both of you….

As the doctor continued to talk Gabriela's mind raced. _Why was he talking about her mother in the past tense? If she had died and why did he look uncomfortable talking to them and most importantly why was he rambling and not telling them. _

"She did what?" Antonio's shocked expression brought Gabby back to the present conversation and away from her own imaginings.

"Five days ago."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Gabriela sheepishly apologizing, her cheeks flushed red.

The older doctor smiled, "It's okay, your mother did the same thing and I know you're probably tired of hearing this but you look exactly like her."

"Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Now it was the doctor' turn to be embarrassed, "I'm Dr. Howard Woodcroft I've known your mother for many, many years."

"Mom reigned three days ago," Antonio filled Gabriela up to speed.

Gabriela looked bewildered, "Why? Did she say?"

"No, it was a surprise to all of us, But after everything that has happened with your father…." Dr. Woodcroft trailed off.

"Thank you," Antonio quickly shook the man's hand and walked down the hallway quickly calling his mother as he did.

* * *

"I was going to tell you…I just I wasn't sure what to say."

Gabriela and Antonio were in their mother's half packed condo. Both in a mixture of anger and astonishment.

"When? When you got off the plane in Barcelona?" Antonio scratched his head, "This isn't something you just decide!"

"Antonio Dawson, soy tu madre y tú no me hables así. No me importa la edad que tengas!"

Knowing her brother needed time to cool off Gabriela took over. "Is there anything we can do to change your mind Mom? Can we talk about this."

"Gabriela sweetheart," Esmeralda sighed, "I know this is hard for both of you to understand."

"Yeah, a little bit," Antonio responded.

Disregarding her son's comment Esmerelda continued on, "After your father died and I came back from Barcelona I tried to go own as normally as I could, for you two I tried. But I was, I am unhappy here, at my job living in this condo. I'm happy in Barcelona that's where my family is and look on the bright side me moving there gives you two an excuse to come and visit every once and awhile."

Gabriela collapsed into her mother's arms and sobbed, "Promise me I won't loose you too."

"Oh cariño you could never loose me," Esmerelda kissed her forehead, "I'll call you and email you and I want to see those grandchildren of mine on Skype a few times a month."

"I'll miss you."

"I don't leave until January 10th. We have plenty of time."

"Geez Mom," Antonio finally regained his temper, "You're really leaving us in the dark here."

"I didn't think my children would go snooping around. But I should have know better, especially you," She reached out to touch her son's hand, "You've always been so good to your sister. I want you two to take care of each other. Make sure the other one doesn't do anything stupid."

"Mom," Gabriela gave an overdramatic huff, "Keeping Antonio out of trouble is a full time job."

"You're not perfect either," Antonio smirked in response.

And for the rest of the afternoon Antonio, Gabby and their mother sat and talked.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please tell me in your review.


	4. The Trouble with Brothers and Sisters

**A\N: **I want to give a HUGE thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to leave a review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, Apple products or Dr. Sues or any of its characters

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Talk of sex and drinking

* * *

**The trouble with Brothers and Sisters**

"But Dad," Carla banged her fist on the kitchen counter, "That's not fair it's a double standard. You're letting him go to the same party!"

"Your mother and I are letting your brother go because he has proved to us that he can be responsible, you have not."

"What ever happened to second chances?"

"We've given you many chances and every time you prove to us you can't be trusted," Dani stepped in to support her husband.

"Why don't you just send me to a foster home if you hate me that much?" She screamed.

"Carla we don't hate you we-"

"Well I HATE YOU!" Carla stormed out of the kitchen, "And I'm not coming home tonight!" She yelled as she also slammed the front door.

"Remind me to lock Maria up in a tower before she turns thirteen," Antonio sighed.

"It's just the age, all girls go through it," Dani reassured her husband.

Antonio shook his head, "I have to go to work I'll see you later," He kissed his wife on the lips.

* * *

Crawling towards the couch thirteen mouth old Serena lifted herself up and stood up. Although she could stand and take a few steps she was still learning how to walk and preferred to hold onto something or someone.

She climbed onto the couch and smiled. "Maa!" She cheered happily and clapped.

"Look at you, you climbed on the couch all by yourself," Gabriela smiled as she stood up, "Just make sure you don't fall."

Serena clapped again and smiled and pointed to Michael.

"You want to see your brother?" Gabriela picked up Michael and put him beside Serena.

Serena kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Nice kisses Serena," Gabriela turned around briefly to get her IPhone.

"No," Michael pushed Serena off the couch and smiled as she landed with a thump on the carpet.

"WAAAA!" Serena let out a loud wail as tears streamed down her face and kicked her feet, "WAAA!"

Although Gabriela had turned around she had heard Michael say 'no' and was almost positive he must have pushed her.

"Michael, no hitting," Gabriela picked Serena up and examined her head, "Serena's hurt, ouch."

Michael stared at his mother.

"I'm not happy with you," Gabriela took Michael and put him on the carpet in front of some books and stuffed animals, "We don't hit."

"Hurt," Serena rubbed her bruised forehead and pointed to the pretend play medical bag on the carpet."

"Do you want Mommy to make you all better?" Gabriela sat down and sat the infant on her lap as she reached for the pretend medical bag.

"Gla," Serena picked up the cast and handed it to Gabriela.

"Does you head need a cast?"

"Hjg," Serena babbled as she chewed on the plastic toy.

"How about some kisses would that helped make you feel better?" Gabriela kissed her forehead.

* * *

"So that's why I can't go to the party," Carla told her friends about her discussion with her parents that morning.

"Why don't you just sneak out?" Mandy suggested, "My boyfriend and I can pick you up."

"My father's a police officer he can smell trouble a mile away. It'll never work."

"Say you're staying at my house."

"Then they'll think I'm going to the party," Carla rolled her eyes."

"Carly can cover for you," Chelsea spoke of her seventeen year old sister, "She can pretend to be our mother if your parents call. You can tell them you're sleeping over at my house."

"Won't your parents get suspicious?"

"No," Chelsea took a huge sigh, "They're on another one of their world adventures, they won't know a thing. Plus I've hid so many of Carly's parties from Mom and Dad she owes me."

"And you think she'll do it?" Carla asked.

"She has to I have her and her boyfriend having sex on video."

"Ewe, you watched!" Mandy spit out some of her juice.

"Hell no, I set up a hidden camera in her room. I knew they would do it. Now I have it on camera."

"You haven't watched it have you?"

"God no, I'm no perve, I'm just going to use it as blackmail. Now can we please change the topic before I throw-up?"

* * *

Carla got down on her hands and knees and pulled out a bag from the very back of her closet. Inside was a dress she had bought on a trip to the mall a few weeks ago. It hugged her body perfectly but if her parents ever found out she bought it she'd be dead. For her however that was part of the thrill.

"Carla, Chelsea and Carly are here!" Dani called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Carla stuffed her dress in her overnight bag and grabbed her school bag. Carla decided to tell her parents she and Hope needed to work on a project for Science and that they wanted to use the forest near her house.

Dani had thought it over and then called Antonio at work. They agreed but had very specific rules and said they'd be calling throughout the night. They wanted to give Carla a chance to prove she could be responsible.

"I want to have a sleepover!" Maria told her mother as Carla walked down the stairs, "Can I have one?"

Dani dreaded the thought of having multiple six year old girls staying overnight but figured it was bond to happen sometime. And Maria only had four friends; she knew all the parents and they all lived within ten blocks of their house. This made it easy for parents to come and pick their daughter up if she got homesick.

"We'll talk about it," Dani kissed her daughter's head, "I need to see what Daddy and your friends parents say."

"Yay!" Maria cheered happily.

* * *

"Hey Captain," Donnie Steven's knocked on Matt's open office door, "Your wife and twins are here to see you."

Matt lifted his head from his paperwork, "Are they okay?"

"Not sure, Meeks holding Serena, you never know what could happen with her around." He joked at the expense of his close friend Sara.

"I'm sure she's fine," Matt walked out of his office and down the hallway.

"Da," Michael smiled happily as he saw his father, kicking his feet he struggled to get out of Luke O'Conner's grip.

"Here you go buddy, go see Daddy," Luke set the young infant on the ground and made sure he was steady on his feet before letting go.

"Come on Michael," Matt stood inches away from his son and held out his arms, "Walk to Daddy," He prompted.

Michael took a small wobbly step and then another before falling. He got back up and made it within reaching arms of Matt who picked him up and hugged him.

"Da," Michael gave Matt a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Matt held Michael in his arms as he turned to Serena who was still content in Sara's arms. He did however notice the bruise on her forehead.

"What happened there?" He asked Gabby pointing to the bruise.

"Sibling jealousy, Michael pushed Serena off the couch."

Matt's eyes widened, "Sibling jealousy that young?"

"Carla and Freddie started around the same age. They want attention and they don't have the words to talk yet."

"Is she okay? Just a bruise no throwing up?"

Gabby stared at her husband, "Really Matt? I'm a trained paramedic. You don't think I'd know if are daughter had a head injury."

"Right. Sorry," Matt apologized and then changed the subject, "So what brings you here?"

"I decided we needed a night out and since there's a new restaurant I want to try-"

"Who's taking Thing One and Thing Two?"

"We are. It's a family friendly restaurant and besides I think they're ready."

"Okay, you're the expert," Matt kissed her on the lips, "Let me just get my things and then we can go." He saw the next shift arriving and knew they'd respond to any incoming calls.

* * *

At two o'clock in the morning Gabriela's cell phone let out a loud vibrating echo.

Jolting up both Gabby and Matt checked their cell phones both used to late night calls they were light sleepers.

"Who is it?" Matt rolled over to face his wife.

"I don't know I can't hear anything," Gabriela tried to understand the muffled voices over the blaring music.

A few new sounds and a rustle of a door the music entered the background and the voice became clearer.

"Tia Gabby!" Carla slurred her words, "I drank too much, I don't feel well!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :) I like constructive criticism.


	5. Broken Promises

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, you have no idea how much to means to me. This chapter, is much darker then the last one and it has a lot of brewing storylines floating around and some coming back from "A Simple Dinner." That being said, I still hope you review (I learn from constructive criticism so I take it)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Adult topics: drinking, sex two F words two H words and the word retard. Also mention of rape (in relation to main character)

**Broken Promises**

Gabriela tried to keep her voice calm as she reached for the light on the bedside table and flicked it on.

"Can you come and pick me up?" Carla asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Carla where are you?"

"I'm at a party, I really don't feel well Tia Gabby!" Gabriela could hear the fear and worry in her nieces voice, "I've never felt this bad in my life!"

"Okay Carla just take a few deep breaths," Gabriela tried to think about what would be the responsible thing to do.

"Mom and Dad think I'm at a friends voice, I already called and said I was sick and you were picking me up. I said your house was closer."

"Carla I-"

"I'll text you the address," Carla cut her aunt off and hung up the phone without another word.

Sure enough a few minutes later an address appeared on her screen; the address in question was definitely not closer to her house but she got up and got dressed anyways. She figured it was going to be a long night.

Gabriela pulled up to the house and saw Carla sitting on the porch steps. She stood up and wobbled over to her aunt's car.

"I'm not going to even start about your dress! If you can call that a dress!" Gabriela eyed he nieces outfit that barely touched her hips.

"Fuck you," Carla slurred as he eyes began to close.

Gabriela whipped around in her seat and grabbed her nieces arm, "You don't talk to me like that young lady! You're lucky I don't call your father right now, let him take you to lock up so you can spend the night in jail."

"Yeah right, my father doesn't care."

Gabriela was doing all she could not to explode at her niece, how could she be acting like this. It seemed as if she had done a complete one eighty after entering high school.

"Put your seatbelt on and don't you dare say a word unless I ask you to." Gabriela started the car.

Carla slumped in her seat but did not due up her seatbelt, "Seatbelts are for retards and losers."

Gabriela unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over her niece and yanked hers on, "You unbuckle that seatbelt I swear they'll be hell to pay."

Carla unbuckled it.

Gabriela growled, "You're in so much trouble," Gabriela buckled her in again and drove off into the night.

The drive to Gabriela's house was made up off an awkward silence. Gabby did not know what to say and Carla was half asleep by the time they got onto the highway.

"You're going to tell your parents," Gabriela told her, "You're not keeping this from them."

"Tia Gabby," Carla threw up all over herself and the seat.

Gabriela rubbed her hand over her face. "Sorry kiddo that's what happens when you're drunk."

"I hate you," Carla whipped her face and plugged her nose.

"Not the best thing to be saying when I came to pick you up at two Am."

"Well I don't care," Carla closed her eyes and fell into a slumber.

Fifteen minutes later Gabriela pulled into the driveway of her house. "Carla wake-up," She gently shook her nieces shoulder.

"Fuck you," Carla mumbled, "Go away."

Gabriela's eyes widened, "Carla Dawson you get up right now!" She tugged her arm and squeezed it tightly.

"Go away!" Carla slurred.

Gabriela was trying to control her temper. She could not believe the attitude Carla was giving her. And even though she knew how horrible she was feeling she did not feel much sympathy for her. She got too drunk at a party, it was her fault and she needed to learn what happened.

Gabriela got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door she took Carla's hand and put it on her shoulder, "Come on, we're going in the house."

Barely awake Carla put almost all of her weight on Gabriela and dragged her feet into the house.

"You can sleep on the couch. There's a bag beside you if you need to throw-up." Gabby helped her onto the couch in the living room and then got a grocery bag and put it beside the couch on the floor.

"Goodnight," Carla said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight," Gabby kissed her head and walked quietly back upstairs and into the master bedroom.

"So, how is she?" Matt asked as his wife climbed into bed.

"Completely out of it, she won't remember any of this tomorrow."

"What are you going to tell her parents?"

"I don't know," Gabby admitted.

"You are going to tell them right?"

"I think so….I mean….I don't know Matt. I don't know what I'm going to do." Gabby put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I'll know in the morning."

* * *

The next morning Carla awoke to Michael and Serena trying to climb on top of her.

"Stop it," Carla shoved them to the ground and rolled back over.

"Carla," Matt scolded, "That was not necessary!" He picked up Michael and Serena and soothed their tears.

"Stop talking!" Carla rubbed her head, "I have a migraine!"

"That's because you're hung-over," Matt pulled the blanket off of her, "Now get yourself up, your Aunt wants to see you in the kitchen.

Carla groaned and rubbed her eyes but she slowly got to her feet anyways.

"I want coffee!" Carla demanded as she walked into the kitchen, "Now!"

"Sit down!" Gabriela ordered as she pointed to the kitchen chair beside hers, "We're going to have a little talk about last night."

Carla rubbed her nose, "I barely remember anything."

"Do you remember having sex?" Gabriela picked up an opened condom wrapper out of her purse and handed it to her.

"No," Carla scrunched up her nose.

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

Carla stood up, "I HATE YOU! YOU WENT THROUGH MY THINGS!"

"After what happened last night young lady I have every right to, now sit down!"

"NO!" Carla yanked her purse away from Gabriela and stormed out of the kitchen.

Hearing the front door slam Gabriela rushed after Carla but by the time she got outside her niece was out of sight. _She couldn't have gone to far. _Gabriela thought to herself.

"Carla!" She walked down the driveway and then around to the back of the house, "Carla we need to talk! After twenty minutes of looking up and down the block Gabriela collapsed on the living room floor beside her husband.

"I can't find her anywhere!" Gabriela's head fell into her hands, "Antonio and Dani are going to kill me."

"Hey, hey it wasn't your fault, you didn't make her run away."

"Yes it is. I should have taken her straight to her house last night. I didn't because I knew Antonio would ring her out and after what she went through…."

"Then she would have just run away from home."

"You don't know that!" Gabriela stood up startled by the ringing of her cell phone.

"You answer it," She shoved it into Matt's hands, "It's Antonio, he's at work."

Seeing how anxious his wife was Matt answered the phone.

"Hey Antonio."

"Hey Matt," Antonio's voice sounded rushed, "You guys haven't seen Carla have you? She's not at her friends house anymore and she's not answering her phone."

Thinking quick on her feet Gabriela grabbed the phone, "Actually she's here with us. She called last night, she wasn't feeling well, so I picked her up. Her friend lives closer to us. She's still sleeping; I'll keep her here and drive her home later.

Antonio took a deep breath, "Way to give us a heart attack sis."

"Sorry, I was going to call you later."

"Yeah well next time call us when Carla calls you," Antonio's voice sounded relaxed.

"Will do." Gabriela bit her nails, "Sorry I have to go the twins are getting fussy."

"Yeah, you go I'll see you later," Antonio hung up the phone.

As she placed her cell phone on the coffee table Matt watched his wife. In the almost nine years that he had known her he had never seen her betray and lie to her brother like that. Gabriela loved her brother, they were best friends and she would do anything to protect them, Being godparent to all four of his children though she was over-protective of them and loved them like they were her own.

"Gabby-' Matt could only get out her name through his shock.

"I-just," Gabriela ruffled her hair, "I didn't know what to do."

"Well you just dug yourself a huge hole. What is something happens to Carla now!"

"I know that!" Tears flooded Gabriela's face, "I know, but I need to find her, she has to be okay."

Matt pulled Gabby into a hug and held her close, "You go look, I'll stay here. Just promise me though, if you don't find her by dark, you'll call Antonio."

Gabriela buried her head in Matt's chest and cried.

At seven o'clock at night after looking for Carla for over six hours Gabriela rubbed her eyes as her cell phone rang. Looking at the screen she saw Antonio's name and figured it was as good of a time as any to tell him what had happened.

"GABRIELA!" Antonio screamed, "WANT TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MY DAUGHTER'S IN THE HOSPITAL!"

Gabriela didn't know what to say.

"YOU BETTER HAVE ONE HELL OF A GOOD REASON FOR LETTING MY DAUGTER GET RAPED!" Antonio ended the converstation.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	6. Separation Anxiety

**A\N: **This chapter is dedicated to **Fire Fighter ****13 **and her friend **"J" **they're both going through a lot right now and when I wrote this chapter I was thinking of them. This is my first time writing a fire rescue scene without any help so it's probably not perfect but I'm proud of it none the less. Italics are song lyrics and thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, the Lullaby "Hush Little Baby,"or the movie "Ladder 49."

**Warnings: **Talk of sex.

**Spoilers: **None

**Separation Anxiety**

Gabriela got Lakeshore Hospital at four o'clock at night. Rushing up to the Pediatrics Unit she found Antonio and Dani sitting in a waiting room.

Seeing her sister in-law Dani taped Antonio on the knee and stood up, "I'll let you two talk." She spoke as she walked out of the room.

"Look Antonio I-" Gabriela begin to explain but Antonio cut her off.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that….or at last known the facts before I did."

"How's Carla?"

"She's in with the doctor now. It turns out it wasn't rape, it was consensual," Antonio mumbled the last few words as he looked down at the floor.

"Well that's good," Gabriela reached out to touch his shoulder but he pulled away.

"Carla's okay but that still doesn't excuse what you did! You should have called us the minute she called you!"

"And let you give her the fifth degree? You're a great father Antonio but you treat Carla like she's a criminal."

"She's my daughter! You have no right to tell me how to raise her!"

"I'm not telling you-" Gabriela took a few deep breaths, "All I want for Carla is what you and Dani want."

"No, I don't want you to see her anymore, in fact you can stay away from all my children."

Gabriela was taken aback, "Antonio don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"No I don't."

"Look Antonio-"

"I don't have anything else to say to you."

"Fine," Gabriela turned around and walked out of the waiting room.

* * *

"So?" Matt turned stood up from the kitchen table as Gabriela walked into the kitchen.

"Antonio doesn't want me to see them anymore," Gabriela walked towards him.

"He what-" Matt stood up, making sure to keep a close eye on the twins who were finger painting.

"He doesn't want to see me anymore," Gabriela was forced to smile, as Michael looked at her with a big half toothless grin.

"He's just upset, he'll come around," Matt sounded confident.

Gabriela sat cross-legged on the floor so she was at the height of the twin's small table.

"Ma," Michael pointed proudly to his mixture of red, blue, yellow and green paint that was smeared over a piece of white paper.

Gabriela kissed her son's cheek, "Very good sweetheart, I love all your colours. Now lets got you all cleaned up," She picked him up and sat him on the kitchen counter and whipped his face and hands.

Michael laughed as Gabby washed his face. He had begun to laugh at almost any contact and Gabriela and Matt were perplexed as to why.

"Come here chuckles," Matt scooped his son into his arms and hung him upside down.

"Yay!" Michael squealed with delight as his father flipped him upside down. "Hdsf," He stretched out his hands and his fingertips touched the floor.

"Was that fun?" Matt flipped him back upwards and held him close.

Michael nodded.

"Good, well let's get you changed and then Daddy has to go to work."

Serena stopped panting and looked at her father with a pout. She held her arms up and bent her fingers.

"You want to see Daddy too?" Gabby quickly cleaned Serena's hands and face and handed her to Matt. Once in his arms Serena pressed her face into his neck and held tightly on to him.

"Something tells me she's starting to separation anxiety," Gabriela sighed.

* * *

Serena franticly shook her head. It was ten o'clock at night and the thirteen month old was still up. Barely eating and spending half the night sobbing her eyes were swollen and red.

"Sweetheart I tried to call Daddy but Daddy wasn't at work." Gabby tried to soothe her daughter but to no avail, all she wanted was her Daddy."

More tears poured from Serena's brown eyes,

"Let's try calling Daddy again," Gabriela reached for her cell phone and found Matt's number easily and then pressed the speaker button on the phone. Calling Matt would be pointless if Serena couldn't hear his voice.

"Hey sweetheart," Matt's sleepy voice responded after the second ring.

"Da!" Serena immediately cheered up when she heard her father's voice.

"Serena," Matt recognized his daughter's voice, "What are you doing up?"

"She refuses to sleep. She missed her Daddy."

Gabriela could see him smiling through his tiredness.

"Okay baby girl, one song and then Daddy has to go."

Serena began to whimper.

"Matt don't say that!" Gabby gave an exhausted sigh, "That only makes it worse!"

"Okay, okay," Matt, replied in a frustrated huff.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. _

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird _

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass _

_And if that looking glass gets broke, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat _

_And if that billy goat won't pull, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_And if that cart and bull turn over, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover _

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark _

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart _

_And if that horse and cart fall down, _

_You'll still be the _sweetest_ little baby in town._

"She's fast asleep," Gabriela whispered into the phone after Matt had finished singing.

"Good," Matt ruffled his hair.

"You okay?" Gabby noted the agitation in her husband's voice.

"I just got back from a pretty rough call."

"Wanna talk about it?" Gabriela picked up her cell phone and a sleeping Serena in her arms.

"Not right now."

_That's good, he's not saying he doesn't want to talk about it. _"Hope you don't have any more calls. You sound pretty tired."

"Yeah me too," Matt pressed end on the call but just as he pressed his head against the pillow the call button alarmed and the lights turned on in his room.

Standing up he hurried out of his room and ran down the stairs.

"I have a feeling its going to be a long night Captain," Donnie Steven's commented as he drove the fire truck into the night.

"Lets hope not," Matt responded.

When Matt saw the scene he gulped. It was a huge where house fire that looked like it had come straight out of the movie 'Ladder 49'."

"States report!" Matt yelled as he jumped out of the truck.

A young uniformed officer scurried to face him as he flipped nervously through his notebook, "Twenty workers were able to get out. Ten sustained injuries. The foreman said there's twelve still trapped inside the building. Including a young boy."

Matt was not expecting that.

The officer continued, "One of the workers was picking up some paperwork and he brought his son with him. Figured it would b easy, get the paper work and leave. According to the foreman the man and his son had left his office twenty minutes before the fire started.

"Where does he think the fire originated?"

"The boiler room."

"You get that Ross?" Matt called to his Engine Lieutenant who was standing meters away.

"Yes, Captain!" He began ordering his men to get equipment.

Quickly surveying the team Matt made a quick decision, "Captain Casey to Dispatch."

"Go ahead Captain."

"I'm at a 10-50 Where house fire requesting more medical units and rescue squad.

10-4."

"Millowski, your guys are with me!"

"Yes Sir."

As Matt led the way into the flames he was careful to avoid the falling debris. Of all the fires he had been in this was so far one of the worst and he had a sinking feeling someone wasn't going to make it out alive.

When they got to a crossroads, Millowski spilt up her team. "O'Conner, you take the left, Steven's the right."

Both med nodded their heads and made their way in their assigned directions.

"HELP! HELP!" A distant voice screamed muffled cries. "HELP! HELP!"

"Up the stairs," Casey bolted the metal stairs two at a time in an effort to try and locate the voice.

"HELP! HELP!" Millowski turned to hear the voice coming from a area completely engulfed in flames.

"PLEASE HELP MY SON!" Jessica Millowski saw a very injured man through the flames.

"Where's your son?" Casey asked.

"Over there!" The man weakly pointed to the fair wall.

Lieutenant Millowski stepped into the room to attend to the man and his son.

"Captain we found the source of the fire, it's going to take awhile for us to control though." Lieutenant Ross informed his boss through his radio

"Keep me updated!"

"Yes Sir," Ross responded.

Just then an explosion sent Casey flying. Struggling to get up he attempted to see if Jessica and the casualties were okay. The room spinning the last thing he heard was multiple voices.

* * *

Matt squinted his eyes and closed them again. Attempting to move his arm he felt a sting and then probably the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life.

"Mattie," Gabriela lifted her head, "Thank goodness!" She reached over and engulfed him in a hug, "Do you have any idea-" Her voice trailed off as stinging tears escaped from her eyes.

"Matt squeezed her hand as again his arm seethed with pain.

"Don't move your arm too much," Gabriela released her grip, "They think you have a torn shoulder muscle. All they could do was wrap it up while you were unconscious.

Matt hardly remembered anything about the accident; he did however remember Jessica going into the room that blew up.

"How-How's Jessica?" Matt dreaded hearing the answer he knew was coming.

"I'm sorry Matt, she dies instantly so did the father and his son."

Matt shook his head tears falling from his eyes, "What about her husband and son?" Jessica had a husband named Mark and a one-year-old son named Caleb.

Gabriela wasn't sure what to say. When she had seen Mark only a few hours earlier the man was trying to hold it together but failing miserably.

"What day is it? How long have I been out for?"

"Almost eleven hours. And before you ask the twins are with Christie."

"You told her?" Matt's voice hitched.

"I had to! I wasn't about to bring two one year olds to the hospital!"

"Right," Matt had momentarily forgot she and Antonio had had a fight.

"I'm going to go and get the doctor see if he can schedule you an X-Ray and MRI."

As soon as Gabriela was out of sight Matt broke down into tears. If he had only stepped into the room while talking to Ross he might have died instead of Millowski. She didn't deserve to die, no one did. But it was Matt's job to protect his crew and he felt like he had failed. He had spent a few months away and then a few weeks on desk duty after his stint with PTSD. In those months he had lost perfect opportunities for team building activities. He knew that if he wasn't off this might not have happened. Jessica dying was his fault and h would never get over it.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought.


	7. What Matters Most

**A\N 1: **I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time life has been super busy for me and for my friend and sometimes co-author and beta reader **Fire Fighter 13** who wrote a lot of this chapter for me. We both really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and the italics at the beginning are what Matt's nightmare is about.

**A\N 2: **EMDR therapy stands for Eye movement desensitization therapy. It is used mostly for adults suffering from PTSD. It involves using hand movements from an instructor to bring these distressing memories to the front of the brain. When that happens the instructor helps teach the client effective ways to eliminate the stressful memories. If you want to know more information about EMDR search **Francine Shapiro **on wikipedia. That's what I had to do to get more information (and is where I received the explanation of it in this authors note)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global Wikipedia or the EMDR therapy, Francine Shapiro (who I have no affiliation with) developed it.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**What Matters Most**

_Matt saw Gabriela sitting on their couch in tears Antonio and her mother sitting on either side of her. They two looked pretty solemn._

"_Those kids are going to know their father was a hero Gabby. I saw what he did I can guarantee that." Antonio spoke as attempted to hold in his tears, "They'll know how much he loved them."_

"_And I'll stay with you here as long as you need me too," Esmerelda wrapped an arm around her daughter._

"_Mommy!" An older Serena rushed into the room and attached herself to Gabby's leg, "Mommy I want Daddy!" She cried._

_Gabriela lifted Serena into her lap, "I know you do sweetie but Daddy's in heaven now. He's with Abuelo."_

"_No," Serena sobbed, "No! Daddy!"_

"_Serena," Leslie walked back into the room holding onto Michael's hand and carrying a small baby, "Sweetheart lets go outside and play."_

"_No Auntie Leslie," Michael looked up at his aunt and walked towards his mother, "I want Daddy." He whined._

"_Lets go for some ice cream," Antonio scooped Michael into his arms and reached for Serena, "Then I'll take you anywhere you want."_

"_Heaven," Serena crawled into her uncle's arms._

"_I wish I could take you their sweetheart," Antonio kissed her hair._

"_Mommy coming?" Serena asked._

"_No, no sweetheart you and Michael go with Tio Antonio."_

* * *

"Mattie," The next thing Matt knew Gabby was shaking him awake, "Matt its okay it's just a nightmare wake-up."

'Wha-what," Matt opened his eyes in a dazed confusion.

"You had a bad dream. You were shaking and screaming."

Matt didn't know what to say.

"The nurses said you woke up a few times through the night. They called me earlier to let me know. I called Dr. Chang and he said he'd-"

"I'm fine!" Matt cut his wife off mid-sentence, "I don't need to talk to anyone."

"Matt, you watched a friend die two days ago. Since then you've hardly eaten or slept that's not fine, that's-"

"I don't have PTSD!"

"Matt just talk to him, if you won't do it for yourself do it for me."

"Just leave me alone."

"Matt," Gabriela shook her head and then began to rant in Spanish, something she often did when she was overly stressed out. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta! Usted tiene una familia a pensar! Sé que eres terco y todo, pero hay que pensar en Michael, Serena y yo. Si alguna vez te ha pasado, no sé lo que haría. Te quiero tanto, tanto."

Matt stared at her, "What are you saying?"

"Tiene que dejar de ser tan egoísta. No se trata de tu puto ego ya Matt. Usted tiene una familia a pensar, dos hijos que te quiere y lo que necesita. Si usted no recibe ayuda y Dios no lo quiera algo sucede ..." Gabriela cotunied ranting in Spanish.

"Gabby!" Matt's frustration grew as well as his voice, "Speak English!"

Gabriela stared at him tears rolling down her cheeks, "No puedo lidiar contigo," She turned around and left the room. Not watching where she was going she ran into Antonio.

"Wow," Antonio placed both hands on her shoulders and steadied her, "Everything alright?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Antonio," Gabriela looked at her brother, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened. Why didn't' you call me?"

Gabriela glared at him, "Are you really that stupid Antonio?"

"Gabby." Antonio sighed, "What I said before- I was out of line and I'm so sorry."

"Why can't I ever stay mad at you?"

"Because you love me so much," Antonio smirked in reply.

"No I don't think its that," Gabriela smiled. She smiled because she finally had her brother back, and after everything that had happened she needed that, she needed to know she'd always have her older brother by her side.

Antonio kissed her cheek, "There's someone who want's to see you," He le her into a small waiting room.

"Tia Gabby!" Carla, rushed up to her aunt and wrapped her arms around her, "Tia Gabby guess what?" The teenager beamed with pride.

Shocked, at the recent behavior change Gabriela looked down at her niece. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants a zipped up jacket and brand new running shoes.

"I made the Varsity Track team!" Carla couldn't keep in her excitement any longer,  
"And I didn't even try out, I got recruited!"

"That's great sweetie," Gabby smiled, "I'm so proud of you. I want to know how all this happened."

"I was in gym class and we were doing a speed test, my teacher got Kelly Riggs, the coolest Grade Twelve girl and captain of the Varsity Track and Field team to help her out. Anyways we did the speed test and I was the last one left. I tied the record, her record. Then after class she talked to me and personally introduced me to the Coach. Tryouts had already passed and grade nines hardly ever make the team but I did!"

Gabby fed off her nieces' enthusiasm, "I need to get back into shape, how about you and I go for a run on the weekends."

"Okay!" Carla nodded her head, "Can I go show Tio Matt?"

"Yeah sure," Gabriela watched as Carla rushed into the room.

"So…" Gabriela turned to her brother, "How did that happen?"

"Dani and I sat her down and explained a few things to her. We told her we weren't going to tell her how to live her life but that we wanted to know where she was and who she was with. She didn't take it so well and said she was going to run away."

"Ooh," Gabriela thought she knew where this story was going, "I bet I know what you did."

Antonio chuckled, "Can I finish my story here?"

"Uh-huh."

"So anyways I took her the soup kitchen I volunteer at and introduced her to some of the kids. She was pretty shocked at how people on the streets live and it grounded her. When we were in the car driving home she told me she wanted to go there more often. I think that's what made her change. I mean it's not perfect, not by any means but its getting better."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

"Dad," Carla returned to the waiting room a few minutes later, "Tio Matt wants to talk to you."

Antonio narrowed his gaze and looked at his sister.

"I don't know," Gabriela responded to his facial cue.

"You stay here," He told Carla.

"Okay," She agreed.

"I have to go pick up the twins from Leslie and Kelly's," Gabby hugged Carla and then Antonio.

"We'll look after them tomorrow," Antonio told her, "Bring them by anytime after eight o'clock."

"Okay," Gabby nodded her head.

"Carla said you wanted to see me," Matt walked into Matt's hospital room.

"You and Gabby make-up?" He asked.

"Yeah," Antonio stuffed his hands in his jeans and tried not to look at his brother in-law. He had multiple bandage strips on his arms and face. His left arm and shoulder was in a sling and he was connected to IV's.

"Good," Matt's voice was horse. "That's good."

"So the fire must've been pretty bad." Antonio attempted to make small talk. "You gave us quite a scare you know when I heard it over the police scanner."

Matt looked perplexed.

"My partner Liam and I were doing desk work with the scanner on and we heard the call for uniforms to block off the street. I recognized your station number. I was half expecting a call from Gabby in tears saying you- anyways," Antonio cleared his throat, "What did you want to see me about?"

"Gabriela was yelling in Spanish, something about me and her and the twins. Wondering if you heard it.

"No but I wouldn't worry to much about it. She only does that when she's angry and overly stressed, something she picked up from our mother."

"So you have no idea what she would have said."

"Matt," Antonio sighed, "I don't want to get in the middle alright. I'm just glad to be back on speaking terms with her. She's my younger sister and I love her."

"I understand," Matt half-heartedly lied, he knew Gabriela and Antonio were very close but he had a feeling Antonio knew more then he was letting on.

* * *

Matt clenched his teeth as a nurse changed the dressing on his left arm. Landing on his left side, most of the left side of his body had 1st degree burns and his left shoulder was broken and currently in a very secure sling. Because of the burns and the break though every time the dressing on the burns needed to be changed his shoulder had to be taken out of the sling.

Once the nurse had finished changing the dressing she checked his chart and morphine levels and then left.

Gabriela stood up from the uncomfortable chair and sat beside her husband in the hospital bed. "You need to eat something so the medicine works better. You know the doctor said to take it with food." She attempted yet again to convince him to eat what would be considered an entire meal.

"I told you sweetie, I'm not hungry."

"Matt you've hardly eaten in two days!"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Gabriela closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She knew Matt felt responsible for Jessica's death, that was from observing and know him though, he'd barely said a word about what had happened. It was times like this when Gabriela wondered what it was like for spouses of emergency response people who were not involved in the profession themselves.

Matt turned to face Gabriela, a lost, confused look on his face, "I'm pretty tired sweetie, the medicine you know, do you think you could-uh…"

Gabriela placed a gentle kiss on his lips; "I'll come by later."

"Thanks," Matt tried to let out a small smile.

As Gabby walked down the hallway of the ICU floor she stopped by the nurses station. "Hey Jordan," She greeted one of Matt's regular nurses.

"Hello Mrs. Casey," Jordan a young nurse with medium length brown hair and blue eyes greeted Gabby. "How is Mr. Casey doing today?"

"Not so good," Gabby admitted sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Jordan was genuinely upset, "We all hoped seeing you would make him a little better. Did he tell you anything?" She wondered.

"No," Gabby shook her head, "I was hoping it would as well. Has he spoken to you about anything?

"No," Jordan admitted, "I actually want to talk to you about that," She looked around to make sure they were relatively alone before continuing, "I think he may have PTSD."

"He did have it, last year," Gabby told her, "It was really scary. He was drinking heavily and he tried to take his own life."

"Oh my, how awful," Jordan exclaimed.

"I'm afraid he's relapsing and I just don't know what to do."

"I can recommend some therapists if you wish."

"No that's okay, Dr. Ching a department psychologist, the one who worked with Matt last year is coming by tomorrow night. I'm just worried he's worse then he was before. I'm afraid he'll do something to himself."

"If it'll make you feel better Mrs. Casey I can have him moved closer to the nurses station and make his morphine inaccessible."

Gabby tried to offer the other woman a smile, "That would ease my mind a little."

"Then call it done," Jordan walked to a shelving unit to retrieved Matt's file, "I'll make some changes to his file and make note of everything you've told me. I'll also try and make sure he's checked in on more regularly."

"Thank you, you know you're Matt's favourite nurse.

Jordan smiled, "Well he's my favourite patient."

"Thanks Jordan."

"You're welcome," Jordan walked out of the nurse's station and gave Gabby a hug.

* * *

Michael picked up a piece of sliced and pealed apple and suck on it. Since he only had very view teeth he needed to suck on it to make it soft before he could chew it.

In the high chair beside her brother's Serena banged her hands on the tray and looked at Gabby who was in the middle of packing up a baby bag.

"Baa," Serena babbled as soon as she got her mother's attention.

"Sweetie," Gabby sighed, "You can't still be hungry you already had breakfast and a snack. Mommy will give you something later if you're still hungry.

"Waa!" Serena whined as she kicked her feet.

As cute and loveable as Serena could be the one thing Gabby did not like was when she whined. This happened when Serena was not given what she wanted and usually continued until she did.

Before Matt's work accident the couple had been trying to eliminate the problem however since Matt's accident Gabby had not been following the instructions the doctor had given her and Matt.

From talking to Leslie and Kelly who took the twins some days and nights when they weren't on shift Gabriela had discovered that Serena cried and whined when Michael was getting more attention and also when she was tired or hungry.

At Antonio and Dani's house was whining happened only when Serena was overly tired or hungry.

Gabriela assumed the behavioral differences were because Serena knew that Antonio and Dani would not respond to whines with no tears. Soaking up everything in her world Serena would have seen that whining and temper tantrums got Carla, Freddie, Diego and Maria nowhere.

She spent less time with Leslie and Kelly though so Gabriela figured she wanted to test her limits. And as much as her friends tried to ignore the thirteen month olds whines Gabby knew they most often gave in.

Gabriela turned her attention away from her daughter and continued packing.

During the seventeen minutes that Serena was having a temper tantrum Gabriela had finished packing the baby bags and had washed Michael and was holding him on her hip.

"Are you finished now?" Gabriela asked Serena in a stern voice after her daughter stopped whining and looked at her.

Serena didn't say or do anything.

"Good now Mommy can get you cleaned up," Gabriela took a baby wipe out of the container on the counter and whipped Serena's face and hands.

At around nine thirty in the morning Gabriela arrived at Antonio and Dani's house. Picking up Serena and Michael from their car seats she swung their baby bags over her shoulder and carried them towards the front door and rang the doorbell. Since Maria was in Grade One, Diego grade Three and Carla and Freddie in Grade Nine all of the kids would be gone until at least three o'clock. This made Gabriela feel a little less guilty about leaving her thirteen month old twins with her sister in-law on a day when Antonio was working.

"Hey Gab's," Dani greeted her sister in-law with a smile as she opened the front door after Gabriela had rung the doorbell, "Let me take them," She took Serena and Michael.

"Ma," Michael let out a small whimper.

"Come on in I just brewed some fresh coffee."

"Actually I can't stomach coffee anymore."

"Gabriela Dawson is there something you're not telling me? Should we be expecting a baby in nine or so months?"

"No," Gabriela shook her head, "I just found after I finished breast feeding Serena and Michael coffee made me sick. I guess after being off it for so long my body got used to not having it.

"Well then I'll make you whatever you want."

"Orange Juice is fine."

"So do you want anymore kids?' Dani led her into the kitchen.

"We were talking about it before…" Gabriela set down both diaper bags on the ground. "Now I'm not so sure."

"Everything will be okay Gabby," Dani offered her sister in-law a smile, "Remember when Antonio broke his arm tackling a suspect to the ground?"

Gabriela remembered the day perfectly. She was in grade eleven and when she got home from school her parents told her about the news. Antonio was in the hospital for three days and on light duty for three weeks.

"We struggled then and there's been a lot of other times too."

"Nothing like this."

Dani wasn't sure what to say. What could she say?"

* * *

When Gabriela arrived at the hospital she discovered that Matt's room had been changed and the nurses could now easily see into his room when the door was open from the nurses station.

"Hey honey," Gabriela walked into the room.

Matt turned off the TV but didn't respond.

"Matt-"

"How could you tell them Gabby? Why did you tell them?"

Gabriela was not surprised by her husband's question, if anything she had been half expecting it.

"Because I love you and I hate seeing you in so much pain. I know you're hurting and-and Matt-"

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!"

"Since when do you know how I feel?"

"Since I love you and I'm the one who found you the last time!"

"I haven't relapsed with PTSD!" Matt finally turned to face her, his face burning with anger.

"Yes you are Matt! You are and you need to get help. You, Serena and Michael mean the world to me and I don't want to loose you Matt."

"You're not going to loose me Gabriela. Now can you please go away?"

Gabriela shook her head, "Dr. Ching is coming tonight to talk to you," She mentioned before leaving the hospital room.

* * *

Matt was sitting up in his bed staring into space when Dr. Ching arrived in his room. He didn't notice the other man's presence for quite some time however; he was thinking about his lieutenant's death. He couldn't even imagine what her family was going through right now. He thought about how she had a child, and what if she was trying for another? What if she was pregnant? What if he killed two people, instead of one? He knew Jessica's son was almost two years old and that her and her husband wanted two kids. In fact Matt knew that Jessica wanted to have at least two kids. One night when both of them were up doing reports they had talked about everything. That was only less then three weeks before Jessica's death, before he had killed her

Matt was now crying and as he turned to look the other way he saw Dr. Ching standing at the door of his room.

"I'm so sorry Matt, really I am," Dr. Ching closed the door and made his way towards Matt's bed.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Really, I am. They just changed the dressings on my burns, that's why my eyes are watering."

"The nurses told me they change the dressings mid-morning," Dr. Ching told him.

Matt cursed himself for being so stupid; He should have known Dr. Ching would have asked the nurses for all of that information being coming in to see him.

"Matt," Dr. Ching sat down in the chair usually occupied by Gabriela upon her visits, "A lot of people are worried about you, including myself. We all want to help you."

"Well I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Gabriela told me that you barely talk to her when she visits and that you aren't eating properly. Your nurses and doctor's have also told me that you have multiple nightmares a night and that you scream and sweat. They also told me they often hear you scream 'Jess no!'

Matt cringed at Jessica's name.

"Wasn't Jessica the name of your lieutenant who got killed in the fire?"

Matt didn't say a word.

"You know I'll wait Matt, I'll wait until you're ready to talk."

Matt looked away, and when he turned back there was a fire in his eyes. "IM FINE! Why won't anyone believe me? I DON'T have PTSD again! The medicine makes me feel sick, that's why I won't eat! And I don't sleep because I'm not tired! And I have nightmares because I'm upset at losing Jessica in such a tragic way. And now? Now I have to go back to a team that won't trust me as a leader anymore. I'm FINE. I can handle this on my own! I don't need anyone's help!" Matt was furious. Dr. Ching let him get the yelling out of the way, he knew it was good for him.

After Matt had finished yelling Dr. Ching continued on as if it had never happened. "Have you been taking the anti-depressants I prescribed you?

Matt nodded his head.

"Are you stressed about going back to work?"

Again Matt nodded his head.

"Well Matt I think something is wrong. I need you to tell me the truth. The only way you can get better is to let me help you. But I can't help you, until you tell me the truth, and open up. I'm going to let you sleep now. I will be back tomorrow at one thirty with a friend of mine. Her name is Misty Lippy. She does a type of therapy called EMDR, it's fast so you will be back to work in no time. It's better than talking things out. Here is a pamphlet about it, if you're not tired tonight and want to read it, you may. Goodbye Matt." Matt had an angry expression on his face. "Who said I want your help?" Dr. Ching raised his hands as a sign of surrendering. He walked out of Matt's room. And left him be. He would try again tomorrow.

* * *

At one thirty the following day Dr. Ching walked into Matt's hospital room with a woman, an with him was a woman, who Matt assumed was Megan

"Good afternoon Matt. Today they are starting the debriefing sessions at station 72. Since you can't be there, I will let a good friend of mine named Misty have the honor of de briefing you."Dr. Ching told Matt. "You remember me telling you about her last night right?"

Matt nodded his head.

Anything new you want to tell me before I leave you two alone? Did Gabby stop by?" Dr. Ching questioned Matt.

"No not today."

"Is something wrong?"

"She usually comes every day but... she uh wanted to spend an entire day with the twins." Matt was only telling a half lie. He suspected part of the reason Gabriela had not yet stopped by was because of their argument the previous day.

"Maybe she'll stop by later," Dr. Ching knew Matt was not telling him the whole truth. He however didn't want him to shut down and not say a word so he let it go.

"I'll go and get another chair from the nurses station and be right back. I'll just sit in the back of the room and observe."

Megan was an older woman with greying brown hair and brown eyes. Her aging face had wrinkles and Matt saw bags under her eyes.

"So Matt," Megan sat down in the chair beside him, "Dr. Ching told me a few things about you. To start of with why don't you tell me about your family?

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Well," Megan opened her notebook and uncapped her pen, "I have two grand-children who are three and one. They can be quite a handful sometimes."

"I have thirteen month old twins."

"So your home life is stressful as well?"

"I didn't say that," Matt began to get defensive.

"Okay well how about we just get started on the therapy how does that sound?"

Matt didn't say a word.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

Again nothing.

"Ok, well then let's get started."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	8. Recurring Nightmare

**A\N: **Here it is. The next chapter. I really hope everyone likes it, if you do please remember to review and let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, Skype, Hallmark or the book Goodnight Moon.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Recurring Nightmare**

Dr. Ching walked into Matt's hospital room just as Megan was finishing up his de-brief.

"Perfect timing," Megan smiled as she saw the doctor walk in. "We're just finishing up."

"I'll come back next week," Megan told Matt, "I'm going to talk to the nurses and see what time would be best."

Matt didn't respond.

"I know that must have been hard for you Matt," Dr. Ching sat in the chair beside his bed that was now vacated, "But what were doing here it's important."

Matt didn't say a word.

"Do you think you're ready to talk to me about what happened to Jessica?"

Matt's lower lip trembled and a few tears escaped from his eyes before he hurried to brush them away.

"Take your time."

"She was only a few years younger then Gabby and I just-" Matt began to cry. "I don't know….What if it was me? What if I died?"

"You wish you had died instead of Jessica?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I just want to know if I do Gabby and the twins will be taking care of."

"Have you talked to Gabby about this?" Dr. Ching asked.

"No! I can't, she already thinks something's wrong with me. I don't want her to think I want to die."

"Well Matt it seems like you and Gabriela need to talk about a few things. For you to fully recover and for you and Gabriela to start healing it needs to happen."

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"You know it might be a good idea to have someone sit in with you, a mutual friend, someone you know won't take sides. That way if you can't communicate properly there's someone their to act as a mediator."

"Yeah maybe," Matt gave the idea some serious thought.

* * *

At twelve thirty, half an hour after she had put them down for their nap Gabriela crept into the nursery to check on Serena and Michael. She was happy to see that both fourteen month olds were sleeping peacefully.

Tiptoeing back out of the room she left the door open and proceeded to walk to the master bedroom. Turning on the baby monitor on her bedside table she unplugged her laptop she'd been charging and opened it.

Prior to the accident she and Matt had been planning on going away for their anniversary. They had already narrowed down the list to seven possible locations. Gabriela was going to continue researching the getaway, as she felt now more then ever they needed a vacation.

Just as Gabriela was clicking for one of the resorts she and Matt had chosen a call button flashed on her screen. It was telling her she was receiving a call from her mother in Barcelona. She quickly pressed accept.

"Gabriela," Esmeralda's Spanish accent was notably thicker. "How's Matt?"

"Nuh," Gabriela sighed, "He says he's fine but I know differently."

"Your father was the same way. He'll come around eventually."

"Well right now he's a little pissed that I told the nurses he was relapsing in PTSD. We haven't spoken much since then.

"You did the right thing Gabriela."

"I know I did Mom, I just want Matt back, I miss the old Matt. It seems like forever since…."

Esmerelda waited and let her daughter finish her thought.

"It feels like ever since we got married things have been going bad. It's been one ting after another and I just don't know how much more we can take."

"Oh sweetie," Esmeralda's heart broke for her daughter, "I wish I could hug you right now."

"I wish I could hug you too," Gabriela whipped away some tears from her eyes.

"Are Serena and Michael sleeping or can I say hi?"

"They'll sleeping, it's twelve thirty here. That's another thing that's bothering Matt; he hasn't seen Serena and Michael since the accident almost a week and a half ago.

"He's still in the ICU?"

"His burns were pretty bad but not bad enough for the burn unit. Luckily though he was moved to a recovery unit today so the twins can see him. I'm planning on taking them tomorrow.

"He got 2nd degree burns right?" Esmerelda tried to recall what Gabriela had told her when they Skyped briefly the week before.

"Yeah, all on his arms and legs. His shoulders broke too. It's going to take a lot of therapy and hard work before he's back on active duty. The doctor's are estimating four to five months. That's May or June."

"Just say the word and I'll get on the next plane to Chicago."

"No Mom, I don't want you to think you need to come back here for every little thing. You were miserable here, you love it in Barcelona."

"I wasn't miserable Gabriela. I just saw your father everywhere I went. We spent so many years there…. To have him taken from me so cruelly…. I just couldn't do it anymore. I hope you and Antonio never have to feel like that."

"Have you talked to Antonio lately?"

"Yes and he told me what a jerk he was. Sometimes I swear your brother and father are the same person."

"It wasn't all Antonio's fault Mom. I should have called him when Carla first started coming to me. I didn't think it all the way through though.

"Your brother may have the quick temper Gabriela but you've always one to act first and ask questions later."

"Yeah don't I know it? It's gotten me into a lot of trouble." Gabriela puffed out a sigh.

"Oh speaking of Antonio, the reason I called Maria's started reading and wanted me to hear her so Dani had a great idea of having her record a Hallmark storybook and then send it to me."

"That's a great idea," Gabriela smiled. "Matt and I did that before the twins were born. Right now the book he read and recorded "Goodnight Moon," is a godsend, that's all the twins want to hear before they go to bed. They miss him so much."

"I bet they do. Do you know when he'll be out of the hospital?"

"In a few weeks, but it won't be easy. He won't be able to drive and he'll be on crutches and…."

"Gabriela I don't mind coming for a visit. It sounds more and more like you need me to help.

"I don't know Mom," Tear fell down Gabriela's face. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Esmerelda was just about to respond when Gabriela's cell phone rang.

"It's Antonio," Gabriela told her mother as she answered the phone.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :D


	9. Shatter Part One

**A\N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favourites this story has gotten. It means so much to me. I really hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global the Backstreet Boys, Full House or The Cosby Show

**Spoilers: **Just general knowledge from the show.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Shatter Part One**

Just as Gabriela was getting the twins ready for lunch the doorbell rang.

"Door," Serena spoke after hearing the doorbell.

"That's right," Gabriela turned in the direction of the door, "Lets go see who's visiting us," She carried both twins towards the door and somehow managed to peek through the blinds.

Standing on the front porch accompanied by two huge suitcases and a carry-on was Gabriela's mother.

"Mom," Gabriela opened the door with a confused yet happy and relieved look on her face.

"Gabriela," Esmerelda hugged her daughter as best as she could. "Oh its so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Mom," Gabriela watched as she rolled in her suitcases.

Tilting his head Michael looked up at his mother, "Wa?" He questioned.

"Yeah that's Abuela," Gabriela answered her son's question, "She's here to help us."

"That's right," Esmerelda took Serena and Michael out of Gabriela's arms, "Mommy needs some much needed rest."

"No," Serena shook her head, her arms outstretched to Gabriela and tears in her eyes.

"Mommy's not going anywhere sweetheart," Gabriela, promised, "Abuella's just here to help."

Tears formed in Serena's brown eyes, "Ma," her bottom lip quivered.

"Okay sweetie," Gabriela took her into her arms, "Mommy's not going anywhere."

Walking into the kitchen Gabriela placed Serena on the ground and the thirteen month old sat down in a little chair at a small table.

"This is new," Esmerelda observed.

"Yeah Matt found it at this recycled parts place; we had to make a few adjustments but its going to be good for awhile. The legs can be risen to make the table higher, so when the grow they can still use it."

Esmerelda placed Michael on the ground and watched as he sat in the chair opposite his sister.

"If you want to go spend some time with Matt I can watch them." Esmeralda offered.

"No thanks," Gabriela put a bib on Serena and Michael. "I miss spending time with them. I've had them with Antonio and Dani or Leslie and Kelly almost everyday since Matt's been in hospital."

* * *

"Mom," Gabriela knocked on the open door of the guest bedroom, "Mind if we talk?"

"Of course," Esmerelda stopped unpacking her clothes and took a seat on the edge of the bed, "Come and tell me everything."

As Gabriela looked around the room and then back at her mother she was reminded her childhood bedroom. When she was upset her mother would always know how to make it better, she always knew the right thing to say. Despite now being an adult Gabriela felt more then ever the need to have her mother make everything better.

"It's Matt," She fiddled with her hands walking towards her mother, "Well he didn't do anything wrong but…. He won't tell me what's going on. He keeps saying he's fine and I know he's not. Mom I know he's lying to me and I can't stand it! I can't loose him too, not him!"

"Oh Gabriela," Esmerelda wrapped her daughter in her arms and held her as she cried.

"And I have to take care of the twins and do everything around the house and when Matt comes back I'll have to look after him and- and I'm just so stressed out."

"Well I can stay as long as you two need me."

"Matt's psychologist suggested we talks things through with a mediator, someone we both trust, who won't take sides. I'm not sure who that would be though."

"I think talking things out is a good idea. Maybe Leslie and Kelly will help?"

"I don't know if that'd work Mom, I don't want to make them feel awkward."

"Well you go and have a nice hot bath and think it over. If the twins wake-up I'll take care of them.

"Mom-"

"No arguing Gabriela Dawson. Now give me the baby monitors."

Gabriela handed her Mom both of the baby monitors.

"Everything will be fine," Esmerelda sensed her daughter's unease, "You just go and have a bit of time to yourself."

After Gabriela had a nice long bubble bath she decided she needed to go for a little drive and ended up at Firehouse fifty-one. Taking it as a sign Gabriela got out of her car and wrapped her winter jacket around her as she headed into the firehouse.

"Gabby!" Herman was the first one to see her, "No kids?"

"My Mom's looking after them."

"Good." Herman approached her, "We heard about Matt and anything we can do let us know."

"Thanks but we're fine."

Herman nodded his head, "Everyone's in the kitchen if you wanna say hi."

"Thanks," Gabriela made her way towards the kitchen. "Hey," She walked into the room.

"Gabby!" Leslie jogged to her best friend and hugged her tightly, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I," Gabriela mumbled.

Sensing her friend was worried Leslie took her out of the kitchen and down the hall entering the laundry room she closed the door.

"What's up?" She hoped onto the washing machine.

"You remember when Matt was with Hallie and I used to wish I was her?"

"Yeah," Leslie responded not sure where Gabriela was going with this train of thought.

"And remember when you said he was in love with me and I loved him. You said we'd be perfect for each other, do you remember that?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think we are."

"Gabby. Matt loves you more then any man ever could."

"I'm not sure about that. We've had so many problems and so many times I wish we would have talked about it like we used to…"

"You guys have had a rough couple of months that's for sure."

"It's not that we couldn't have handled it. We could have but for some reason we talked more about relationships and problems when he was with Hallie."

Leslie wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't know Leslie I feel like our relationship is crumbling."

"Gabriela Dawson!" Leslie suddenly became angry, "You are not going to give up on this relationship!"

"Who says I'm giving up?"

"You are, with that attitude."

Gabriela sighed, "He won't look me in the eyes Shay. He won't tell me what's really bothering him."

"Are you telling him the truth?"

"I don't know I-"

"Yes or no.?"

"No. I'm not," Gabriela gave a defeated sigh.

"Then how can you expect him to do the same?"

"I don't know."

"You two need to talk about this- whatever this is."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know Gabby I don't know."

Gabriela walked in the front door of the house to the smell of her mother's cooking. Walking into the kitchen she saw Michael sitting at the small colouring and Serena sitting in a highchair watching her mother cook.

"Well this looks familiar," Gabriela kissed Michael's hair.

Esmerelda turned around and smiled, "If you're referring to you and Antonio your brother never sat as long as Michael when he was five."

Gabriela smiled, "He gets that from Matt."

Serena locked eyes with her mother and pointed to the stove where Esmerelda was cooking Gabriela's favourite Spanish dish.

"Are you helping Abuela?"

"Yes she has, she's been handing me things I need. Isn't that right chica?"

"e," Serena nodded her head.

Gabriela smiled, "Are you speaking Spanish?" She tickled Serena, "Is Abuela gonna take you to Barcelona so you can marry a Spanish boy?"

Serena squealed.

"Be careful what you wish for," Esmeralda sent a gentle warning to her daughter, "When you were thirteen we spent the summer in Barcelona. When it came time to go home you were fighting us tooth and nail. You had met this boy and you wanted to get married and stay with him."

"Andres." Gabriela remembered.

"That's right."

"How did you manage to get me to come back again I forget

"Antonio can be very convincing when he wants to be. He bribed you with Backstreet Boy's tickets. Said he'd buy them for you for Christmas."

"Now I remember, he knew you guys already bought them for me so he used it to get me to come back."

"And as I recall you loved that concert."

"It was the Backstreet Boys Mom, of course I loved it!"

"You know I never understood why you loved them so much."

"Every girl my age did Mom, it was a fad."

"Speaking of fads; Did Antonio tells me Maria has started watching Full House? Has two seasons on DVD."

Esmerelda laughed, "No he didn't tell me. I should tell him I'm here, he doesn't know."

"Yeah, yeah go I'll watch this."

"Mama?" Serene reached out her arms towards her mother, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi baby girl," Gabriela kissed her as she continued watching the pot boil, "Did Abuela already feed you and your brother?"

"Yeah I made them pasta and tomato sauce," Esmerelda covered her hand with the receiver as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Good because tis might be a little spicy for you guys."

As her mother continued talking to Antonio on the phone Gabriela made the rest of the meal. It was just about complete when her mother walked back into the room.

"Maria's on season three of Full House now," She spoke, "Apparently she like's the Cosby Show as well."

"All good shows, I'm not complaining."

"Neither are they."

Around eleven o'clock the next morning Gabriela walked into Matt's hospital room. After thinking everything over in her mind she realized that she and Matt needed to talk about what was scaring and worrying them; in order for their relationship to progress past this rough patch they needed to talk things through.

"We need to talk Matt," She sat down in a chair and pulled it close to his bed.

Matt turned off the TV and looked down, "Not now Gabby."

"Yes now."

Matt took a few deep breaths, "You first."

"Okay. When I got that phone call saying you'd been in that fire… I… my whole world fell apart. I'm not going to lie Matt I was scared, scared you'd died; scared I'd never see you again. And I know I have no right to feel like this but I do, I love you so much I didn't want to, can't see my life without you in it. I need to know you're going to be okay and right now I don't know that Matt, I don't know if you're ever going to be able to go back to who you were before the accident. I'm trying to figure out what to do to help you but I can't, I can't do it alone Matt, I need you to tell me what to do, I need your help."

After Gabriela finished talking there was a long silence; a few minutes elapsed before Matt spoke up.

"You have every right to be worried about me."

"No I don't Matt! I've been in the same situation, I know the risks I knew them when I marred you, knew them when I decided to become an EMT. I lived my whole life waiting to hear my father come home, fearing the telephone ringing late at night. I know but- with you it's different every time you leave a part of me does too and when you hurt a part of me does too."

"Gabriela," A few tears escaped Matt's eyes, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I love you… but I should have been the one to die in that fire!"

"Matt don't you dare think that!" Gabriela grabbed his hands

"You're the one who wanted to talk!" Matt exploded, "So let me talk!"

Gabriela released her grip and sat up straight.

"I should have told het to wait before she went in…I was there and she died and…" Despite his trying to control them tears began sweeping down his face.

"It's not fair Matt, you're right but I need you and the twins need you. I'm glad you didn't die."

"So you're glad Jessica died?"

No Matt that's not what I meant. I just meant… I wish everyone had lived too."

"Her son, what will he think? Or her husband? Does he blame me?"

"Matt, nobody blames you but yourself, I promise."

"The doctor's said I'm recovering well, probably be back to work earlier then expected. It may take only eight weeks instead of ten for me to recover.

Gabby bit her lips, "Is that physically ready?"

Matt sighed, "Look we talked alright. I'm already seeing Dr. Ching today I don't need it from you too."

"Okay Matt."

Gabriela stood up to leave when Matt began talking again, "You don't think I was scared too? God Gabriela the thought of leaving you and the twins it makes my heart break. Every time I go into a fire I pray I come out alive, not for me but for you and Serena and Michael. And I just want to know that you're going to be safe and taken care of…"

"Matt," Gabriela took a deep breath. She wanted to tell him that they'd be fine; but the truth is they wouldn't be. Emotionally speaking anyways, financially speaking they would be.

"Matt," Gabriela finally found her voice, "I'm going to lie, I don't know how I'd ever live without you but we have money and everyone would make sure Serena and Michael knew you died a hero. Let's pray though we never think about that alright?"

"Gabriela we need to talk about it. It could happen. It could have happened-"

"Matt," Tears came down Gabriela's cheeks, "I don't want too."

"You're the one that wanted to talk."

He had a point. She is the one who wanted to talk but she hadn't expected the converstation to turn in this converstation.

"Matt, my dad died on the job, when I was younger my friends father died, I was only eight, I don't want to think about you dying, not right now."

Despite what Gabriela was saying Matt pushed on; he knew that if he didn't tell he now he might never tell her.

"The nightmares I've been having; in them I'm died and you I see you cry and I see the kids ask for me and I wake up sweating and crying because I can't let that happen. I know what you went through when your father died, how your mother moved to Barcelona."

"That was different; I would never pack up the kids and move half way across the country."

"Not even to be with your mother; to get away from everyone in Chicago knowing what happened."

Gabriela pursed her lips; "Matt I can't promise you anything. I can't because; I don't know what I would do. I do know though you'd be very well missed, and I'd never love any man like I could love you."

"Captain Casey, sorry to interrupt but Dr. Ching is here," A nurse walked into the room.

"I'm glad to see the two of you talking," Dr. Ching observed.

"I'll see you later," Gabriela kissed Matt on the lips and made to leave the room.

"Actually Mrs. Casey," Dr. Ching grabbed her attention, "I think now would be the perfect time for all three of us to talk together."

"Okay, you're the expert," Gabriela turned to talk back to the chair she was previously sitting in. She didn't think it was a good idea for her to say but Dr. Ching was one of the most highly recommended psychologists in the Midwest and she trusted he knew what he was doing.

"Now," Dr. Ching pulled up another chair and sat beside Gabriela, "What were you talking about before I came in?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Mend Part Two

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. This chapter is very content heavy and covers a lot of content. However the end is somewhat lighter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Mend Part Two**

"Just about us," Gabriela's voice barely over a whisper, "About everything."

"I see," Dr. Ching observed, "You know what," He looked at his appointment book. "I seemed to have gotten the days mixed up our appointment is tomorrow at one o'clock, not today."

And with that Dr. Ching walked out the door.

"Did that just happen?" Matt's eyes expanded. "No way that just happened."

"Stranger things have happened."

Then, there it was again, that awkward silence that so often occupied large portions of their time together.

"Matt," Gabriela rubbed her face, "I need you to let me finish what I'm about to say."

Matt nodded his head.

"Say it Matt, promise me you'll do it. This isn't going to be easy for you; it's not going to be easy for me to tell you either."

"Gabriela what-"

"Damn it Matt just say you'll do it!"

Matt stared at his wife in shock. He could count on his fingers the number of times she had raised her voice in English at him.

"Yeah okay!"

"Good."

Gabriela bit down on her lip; she didn't know how to begin.

"I don't know when I started loving you Matt; but I remember seeing you with Hallie broke my heart, every time she'd come to the firehouse and you'd kiss her; it broke my heart. We were so close then, we'd talk for hours when we couldn't sleep at night and I'd try to teach you how to cook. I know Hallie was jealous, everyone knew. I'm not going to lie to you; knowing she was jealous, that she thought something more was going on between us it made me happy. It made me happy to know that she thought of me as a threat, knew I liked you.

Matt opened his mouth to say something but when Gabriela looked at him he shut it. He had promised he'd let her finish.

"When you and Hallie would have fights you'd call me or come over to my apartment and we'd talk. There were so many times that I wanted to give you bad advice so your relationship would fall apart but I never did. I never did because I loved you and you were happy with her, I wanted you to be happy.

Gabriela took a break to regain her composure and to take a breather.

"I feel like back then when we weren't together we talked more. Talking back then it felt right but now, ever since we got married it's been like we've built a wall in-between us that we can't knock down. I miss the way we used to talk about everything. I miss the way you used to look at me, that look that told me you loved me."

"Gabriela I do love you," Matt spoke fiercely, "With everything that's happened though-"

"Matt you know that's just an excuse. We rushed into everything."

"The truth? Sometimes I think maybe we did but I don't ever regret Serena and Michael and I know you don't either."

"No, defiantly not. But we need to work this out for us not for them. If we do that it'll just cause more problems in the future."

"I want this to work Gabriela but I'm not sure how. Where did everything go wrong?"

"When my father died."

She was right. He remembered getting Gabriela coming to the school to see him and the subagent call. She shut down, wouldn't let him in so he stopped trying, stopping bugging and focused on their newborn twins.

"I remember," Matt, breathes slowly, "I hated watching you suffer like that. I didn't know how to help you."

"That's how I feel now Matt. I don't know what to do, what to say to make you feel better. To let you know that what happened wasn't your fault.

"But it was!" Matt counters with anger, "It was my fault!"

"How? How was it your fault?"

"I should have seen the danger, I shouldn't have let her go in."

"Matt you both were doing your job. It wasn't your fault. That's what everyone said. You need to stop blaming yourself."

"I don't know how too," Matt finally admitted.

A faint smile appeared on Gabriela's lips, he had finally asked for help. This was a small step in the right direction.

"You just made the first step Matt," Gabriela squeezed his hand, "The rest won't be easy but we'll get through it together."

"I love you Gabriela."

"I love you to."

**Four Weeks Later**

"Daddy!" Serena and Michael ran towards their father as soon as they saw him enter the front door, "Daddy!" They smiled happily.

Matt looked down at his twins and wished more then anything that he could pick them up. Unfortunately though, for the next three weeks he was stuck in a wheelchair until his shoulder fully recovered. He wasn't allowed to do any heavy lifting.

"Daddy has a big owie, he can't pick you guys up?" Gabriela gently placed both eighteen month olds and put them in Matt's lap.

"All better?" Serena kissed Matt's hand and looked at him, a hopeful smile on her face.

Matt grinned from ear to ear, "Much better sweetheart," He kissed her, "Now how about we go for a little ride." He began pushing his wheelchair further into the house.

"Matt be careful," Gabriela warned as she placed his cane against the wall and his bag on the floor.

"How is he?" Esmerelda asked as she and Gabriela walked towards the kitchen.

"Angry."

"And?"

"Miserable. But I don't blame him Mom. At least Dr. Ching says he is making improvements.

"That's good."

"Damn it!" Matt swore, as he couldn't reach the shelf to get himself a glass.

"Damn!" Michael echoed his father's words.

Walking into the kitchen Gabriela tried to bite back her frustration of the swear word, "I'll get it for you Matt. You're going to need to learn to ask for help."

"Or you could just leave some glasses and everything I need where I can reach them." He retorted.

"Maybe," Gabriela took Serena and Michael and placed them on the ground, "Make sure you're careful around them."

"I know Gabriela!" Matt's anger and frustration began to boil over.

"Matt," Gabriela watched in horror as her husband climbed the stairs on his own without the cane, "Matt would you let me help you before you get yourself hurt."

"No," Matt bite back in response, "I don't need any help to walk up stairs."

"Yes you do Matt! And I wish you would stop being so stubborn."

Matt glared at her; "You have no right criticize me for being stubborn."

"Maybe not but I do know that you could injure your shoulder more if you don't use your cane."

"I won't!" Matt resisted the urge to scream out in pain as his shoulder began to throb.

"Matt! Do you want to go back to work or not?"

"Of course!"

'Then," She took his arm, "You'll let me help you."

Matt mumbled some swear words but allowed Gabriela to help him climb the remainder of the stairs.

"In four weeks you'll be almost good as new," Gabriela kissed him on the cheek, "Then you won't need my help anymore."

"I can't wait," Matt huffed as they walked into their bedroom.

"In the meantime though I need to help you get dressed and undressed so…"

Matt leaned in and kissed her; it felt so good, they hadn't had a proper kiss since he had been injured almost ten weeks ago.

"Matt," Gabriela moaned, "I want it to but you're still injured and we can't. We have to wait until the doctor okay's it."

Matt sighed, he knew she was right, "Hopefully it'll be before we go away in five weeks."

"Hopefully." She smiled, "Now," She placed her hands gently on his arms, "Lets get ready for bed.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought.


	11. Facing Truths

**A\N: **My apologies for how long it took me to update. I've been really busy and I had a little writer's block for this chapter. I had a general idea but wasn't sure how I wanted it to be played out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Facing Truths**

The doorbell rang and Matt wheeled towards it. At Dr. Ching's suggestion he invited Jessica's husband Mark and infant son Caleb over. Although Matt was almost physically recovered his mind was not nearly ready to face the presses of the job. Dr. Ching felt and on some levels Matt agreed that talking to Mark would help. That however didn't mean that he wasn't nervous.

"Hi," Matt opened the door, "Thanks for coming."

Mark forced a half smile as he stepped into the house and set Caleb on the floor. "This is Matt."

"Matt," He looked down at the boy and said, "Lets go see my twins. They have lots of fun toys for you to play with."

"Yay!" Caleb ran ahead of Matt and into the family room. "Toys!" He pointed to the toys that Serena and Michael were playing with.

"Here," Gabriela handed the boy a toy truck.

"Tuck," Caleb plopped himself down and begin playing with it.

"Zoom!" Michael was on his hands and knees playing with another car. "Race!" He smiled at Caleb and pointed to his car.

When Caleb didn't respond Gabriela got another car and pushed it across the tile floor.

"Race!" Michael rolled his car as well.

Caleb rolled his car on the ground. "Race."

Serena crawled over to Gabriela and handed her a doll and a dress.

"Do you want me to put the dress on the dolly?"

Serena nodded her head, "Play," She pointed to the doll.

"Oh the dolly just woke up," Gabriela dressed the doll in the pink dress and handed it back to Serena. Just then Michael's truck rolled near her and Serena picked it up. Looking at it she rolled it across the floor and then stood up and chased it.

Standing up Gabriela turned to Mark and said, "I was going to make the kids a little snack; is Caleb okay to have Apples and cheese?"

"Yeah," Mark nodded his head.

"So.." Matt turned to Mark not knowing what you say or even where to begin.

"I just… I wanted you to know I don't blame you. At least not anymore; I did at first but….." Mark broke the awkward silence.

"I blamed myself for a long time," Matt responded, "I can't imagine what you're going through, what your families going through."

"Yeah it's been tough,"

Gabriela returned a few minutes later, "We have a small table set up in the kitchen. The twins always eat there, I set up an extra place for Caleb."

"Thanks," Mark acknowledged.

"What's he allowed to have to drink?"

"Water's good, he's okay with a cup too. Just make sure to help him with it."

Gabriela nodded her head, "Snack time Serena, Michael and Caleb."

Michael and Serena dropped what they were doing and stood up.

"Daddy," Caleb turned and looked at Mark, his bottom lip trembling.

"I'll be right here bud; I'm not going anywhere."

"Daddy," Caleb sobbed as he grabbed his leg, "Daddy!"

"It's alright buddy. I'm not going anywhere," Mark lifted the toddler up and held him in his lap.

"I'll put his snack in the fridge in case he wants it later."

"Thanks Gabriela."

"Daddy," Caleb snuggled close to Mark and sucked his thumb.

"Caleb's really cute. Jessica talked about him all the time."

_At two o'clock in the morning Matt walked into the Day Room. He was having a hard time sleeping and decided he needed a little change of scenery. _

"_Millowski," Matt stopped in his tracks when he saw Jessica Millowwski sitting on the couch her feet on the coffee table._

"_Casey," Lieutenant Jessica Millowski seemed just as surprised to see him._

"_Can't sleep?" Casey asked._

"_Mark texted me and said Caleb has a fever. He thinks its just teething but he's watching it anyways. He said he'll text me if it gets worse or just for updates."_

_Matt gave her a sympathetic look. "Well I can't sleep either so I'll keep you company."_

"_How are your twins doing?" She asked as Matt sat down beside her,  
"Serena and Michael right?"_

"_Yeah," Matt smiled brightly at his children's names, "Here's the latest picture." He showed her a picture he had taken on his IPhone._

"_Michael looks like you," She commented._

"_That's what everyone says; I don't see it though. Serena however looks identical to my wife Gabby."_

"_Then she's going to be a very beautiful woman."_

_Matt smiled, "Speaking of Gabby; she wants to set up a play date for the twins and Caleb."_

"_Sure, that would be great. How about in a few weeks when were not working?"_

"_Sounds good."_

Mark sighed, that converstation happened only a week and a half before her death. The play date was scheduled for the following week but it never happened.

"You know," Matt spoke cautiously, "If you ever need anybody to watch Caleb…."

"Thanks, but I moved us to Kentucky; I was born there and that's where my family is. We're just here until Friday then we go back."

"Oh."

"Apples," Serena pushed a bowl of cut apples into Mark's lap, "Caleb," She squeaked out, a grin on her half toothless face.

Mark smiled down at the infant. "Thank you very much Serena. Look Caleb, Serena brought you some apples. Can you say thank you."

"Thank you," Caleb weakly smiled.

"Welcome."

"Apples Daddy," Caleb put an apple in his mouth and chewed it. "Yummy."

Mark kissed his son's dark hair, "He'll be two in a mouth," He said to know one in particular, "I can't believe…. You know what," He abruptly stood, "I thought I could do this but I can't. I think it would be best if we left. Do you think Caleb could get the rest of the apples in a bag?"

"Of course," Matt stood and walked towards the kitchen; he returned seconds later with a juice box and a plastic bag.

"Daddy's going to put the apples in a bag okay. It's time to go back to the hotel."

"Okay," Caleb watched as his father gently dumped the apples into the plastic bag and handed Matt back the container. "Thanks," He then took the juice box and proceeded to the front door where he put Caleb's shoes on and then his own and left.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought.


	12. First Shift Back

**A\N: **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was really busy with real life but I'm so busy now. This chapters short but it has a lot of emotioal weight and whenever I tried to add anything else it just seemed off balance.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**First Shift Back**

Early in the morning Matt crept as into the house not at all surprised to find the kitchen lit and Gabriela sitting on a stool; He had just gotten home for his first shift back after the incident.

"Gabby," He sighed, "I told you not to wait up."

"And I told you I wanted to." She countered as she stood up and put the plate in the microwave to reheat.

"Have I ever told you you're stubborn?" He kissed her.

"Yeah," She smirked.

"Good," Matt pulled away and looked at her in amazement, "You're so beautiful," He wrapped his arms around her waist, "You know that?"

"I've been told. Now sit down and tell me what happened?" She walked got out a fork and spoon and a glass.

"Yes Ma'am," He mock saluted.

"I'm serious Matt remember what Dr. Ching told you."

"Yeah I remember," Matt's expression turned serous as well, "No more secrets. We need to talk things out."

"Right. So what happened?" Did you get any calls?"

"One."

"And?" Gabriela took the plate out of the microwave and put it in front of him.

Taking a bite of the homemade chicken Parmesan Matt said, "A block of town houses set on fire. We had to evacuate the buildings."

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Gabriela sat down beside him and leaned in close, "Any flashbacks?" She gently inquired.

Matt swallowed his food, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Matt!"

"Look Gabriela, I know you're just trying to help but I'd rather not tell you about it. I'll tell Dr. Ching next week when I see him, I promise."

Gabriela stood up, "Usted agreeed que teníamos que empezar a hablar de las cosas."

"English Gabby."

"You said we'd talk about things Matt; we both need to try to make this work. I know it's hard but I need you to tell me; please tell me."

"Only if you tell me why sometimes you wake up from nightmares. I want to know what those are about."

"Okay. You first."

Matt took a drink of water and looked his wife in the eyes, "Yes. I did. There was this little girl I rescued. She was trapped in her crib; her room was filled with smoke. I got her out as quick as I could but… she reminded me of Serena and I…" Matt broke down and sobbed

"Gabriela hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder, "Why don't you go up and see them and then I'll tell you about my nightmares," She said once the crying had stopped.

Matt stood up and squeezed Gabby's hand, "Only if you come with me."

"Of course."

Walking into their twin's room they found that both fifteen month olds were sleeping soundly.

Leaving Gabriela standing at the door Matt walked further into the room and gently took Serena out of her crib and held her against his chest.

Walking up behind him Gabriela pressed her body against his back.

Stirring awake Serena rubbed her eyes and stretched her feet. "Daddy," She snuggled back into his chest and closed her eyes,

Matt kissed her, "Goodnight Princess," He laid her gently in her crib and picked up Michael, who unlike his sister woke up immediately and started wailing.

"Ssh," Matt soothed, "Daddy's sorry he woke you up. Daddy just wanted to see you. Go back to sleep," He reached into the crib and gave Michael on of his favourite stuffed animals.

Michael pressed the stuffed animal to his face and held it tightly as he closed his eyes.

"Good night," Matt ever so gently kissed his blonde hair and placed him in his crib.

"They're so different," Matt, whispered as he and Gabriela walked out of the bedroom.

"That's surprising?" Gabriela kept the door open a tiny bit.

"I guess I mean they're twins."

"Even twins are different, especially fraternal twins. Look at Carla and Freddie."

"Yeah I know but I just thought that was because they were older," He walked into their bedroom and settled himself on the couch, "So tell me about your nightmares?"

Gabriela sat down beside him and snuggled her body in close, "Well," She began, "They're about different things. But usually they're about my father and the die he died, in the dreams Antonio dies too and Serena and Michael die because they were born to early and…." She sobbed, "You leave me!" She sobbed into the side of his t-shirt.

"I would never leave you sweetheart," Matt kissed the top of her head, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You and Serena and Michael."

Gabriela didn't stop crying, "They stopped a few months before you accident at work but then they started again. It's stress related."

"Then I think it's a good idea we're going to Hawaii in a few weeks."

"Yeah."

With one finger Matt lifted up her chin so she was looking at him, "I was thinking we could start trying to make another baby on the trip."

Gabriela kissed him, "So was I."

Matt kissed her in return.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **Please review and let me know what you think.

**A\N 2: **Also if you get a chance please go and vote in my poll on my profile. The poll is for my other Dawsey Chicago Fire story "A Simple Dinner"


	13. Family

**A\N: **So, as we get down to the last few chapters of this story (only four more chapters after this) I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favoured and alerted this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, American Girl, Barbie or Build-A-Bear.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Family**

Antonio and Dani's house was a modest two-story house in a suburb of Chicago.

"Up!" Twenty-month-old Serena pointed to the doorbell of Antonio and Dani's house.

"Can you say please?" Gabby asked.

"Pwese."

"That's better. Mommy likes it when you use your manners," Gabriela lifted the young toddler up allowing her to ring the doorbell.

"They're here!" Six year old Maria's voice could he heard from inside the house. "Hi!" She bounced on the balls of her feet as she opened the door.

Serena lit up and buried herself in her cousin's legs.

"Awe you're too cute!" Maria lifted her up.

"Maria be careful with your cousin, she's not a doll," Antonio gave his daughter a stern glance as he walked into the main hallway.

"But she's so cute," Maria complained.

"That may be the case but I don't want you carrying her."

"Okay," Maria placed Serena on the ground and bolted to help Matt who was walking up the steps carrying Michael and a bunch of bags.

"Geez, you bring their whole wardrobe?" Antonio questioned as he saw the bags Gabby had carried on the ground and the ones Matt and Maria were carrying.

"We're gone for fourteen days Antonio."

"Yeah and I have a key to your house. If we need anything we can go and get it. Plus its not like half of there stuff isn't already here."

"Still…" Gabriela trailed off.

Serena toddled up to her uncle and pulled on his jean pants.

"Yeah sweetie," Antonio looked down at her.

"Bag." Serena pointed proudly to her new backpack that she was carrying on her back.

"A Princess backpack! Did Mommy and Daddy buy you a new backpack for your vacation?"

Serena plopped herself down on the tailed floor and began to take out everything in her backpack. The items consisted of her favourite pink blanket, her favourite American Girl Doll, a Build a Bear teddy and a Dora doll. "

"She's defiantly a little girl," Antonio stated the obvious.

"Ah, ah," Michael reached his arms out for Antonio as soon as Matt carried him inside the house, "Ah, Ah," He attempted to wiggle himself free of his father's grip.

"Come here little man," Antonio took Michael away from Matt and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "What's in your special bag?" He placed the toddler on the ground beside Serena's bag.

"Tuk," Michael proudly pulled out a bright red fire truck and a Build a bear teddy in a fire fighter uniform. Then he pointed to the fire truck on his back pack and pointed to Matt, "Daddy tuk."

"That's right Daddy's a fire fighter. Do you know what Tio Antonio is?"

Michael shook his headful of blonde hair.

"Yes you do sweetie," Gabby prompted him as Carla and Freddie walked down the staircase.

"No."

"Tio Antonio's a police officer," Freddie told his cousin.

Serena who was getting board being held by her father squealed in delight when she saw her older cousins.

"Hey squirt," Freddie kissed Serena's dark hair, "You better not want to do a make-over on me or we're going to have a problem."

"That's a great idea!" Maria gasped, "I can teach Serena how to use make-up. Tia Gabby is fourteen days a long time."

"Too long," Carla scoffed.

"Watch it Carla," Antonio warned.

"What, I have exams to study for I don't want to have to listen to crying babies."

"You study?" Freddie coughed on air.

"Shut-up!" Carla swatted him.

"Enough!" Antonio raised his voice, "Both of you take some cool down time."

"Hey, sorry we're late," Dani rushed through the garage door with Diego.

"Daddy Anthony had the coolest birthday party!" Eight-year-old Diego announced.

"Yeah cause his parents are rich," Carla flipped her long brown hair.

"Daddy aren't we rich?" Maria asked innocently.

"Who told you that?"

"Lilly. She said Abuela and Abuelo were rich."

"Mom and Dad keep all the money away from us," Carla taunted her younger sister.

"OKAY!" Antonio's voice echoed off the walls. "That's' enough!"

"But-"

"Freddie, Carla go study for your exams. Diego, Maria go help Mom bring in the groceries.

"But Daddy are we rich?" Maria pouted.

"Don't worry kid if Mom and Dad die someone will adopt you, you're cute.

At her older sister's words Maria's eyes welled up with tears and she began sobbing.

"It was only a joke," Carla scoffed. "She's just a cry baby. She'll believe anything."

"Carla you go to your room right now before I get really angry," Antonio warned.

"Oh no," Carla purposely rolled her eyes and let out a huge sigh.

"Carla you listen to your father," Dani touched Antonio's shoulder which well calming him down also kept him from going after Carla.

"Whatever," Carla turned around and walked upstairs.

"Bad?" Serena looked up at the adults.

"Yes your cousin Carla is being very bad," Antonio told his niece, "I don't want you copying her."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Since when did you learn how to say why?" Matt asked his daughter.

"Monday."

"Monday," Michael echoed.

"They're like parrots," Diego laughed.

"Diego go and help your mother."

"Rough shift?" Gabriela asked after Diego had left.

"No I actually like work right now," Antonio rubbed his temple, "Its home I can't stand."

"Why?" Gabriela wondered.

"The kids, they need their own rooms. The fighting is just getting worse and worse."

"Do you guys have time to come in for something to drink?" Dani popped her head into the entranceway.

"Yeah sure," Gabby said.

"I keep telling him we need to renovate the basement but he says we don't have the time," Dani picked up the previous converstation.

"The basement?" Matt asked, he hadn't recalled ever seeing the basement.

"The partially unfinished basement. It's been like that since we bought it."

"Were you planning using the space?" Matt inquired.

"As a playroom originally but now I think it would be better if we built two more bedrooms for Carla and Freddie and a bathroom."

"You know I could get some of my guys and we could do the Reno."

"Oh no…. I wasn't suggesting..." Dani blushed furiously.

"I know," Matt assured her, "I'm offering."

"Not for nothing you're not. We'll pay you and your co-workers."

"Dani you don't have to-"

"It's not up for discussion Gabby."

"What's not up for discussion?" Antonio sat beside Dani at the table.

"Us paying Matt if he and his guys re-do the basement for us."

Antonio looked at his brother in-law, "You serious?"

"Yeah, I can do it in August on my days off when I'm not working and in-between other jobs. I know a lot of guys too so they can help out when I'm not here, all guys I trust so don't worry it'll be done."

"Matt we can't-"

"Yes you can. In fact I'm going to go down right now and look at this basement." He stood up.

"I'll show you," Antonio stood as well.

"Okay, so this isn't that bad," Matt walked into the basement and found walls already up for rooms, "Depending on how well these are set up I might be able to use this. So were thinking just the two rooms?"

"And a washroom."

"Sure; shouldn't be that bad. I have good guys that I can get."

"Matt-"

"Hey, you're watching the twins while we're away and wouldn't take any money."

"Yeah but this is much more expensive."

"We'll discuss it later," Matt patted him on the shoulder as he walked back upstairs.

"At least let us pay the other workers; that way you don't have to out of your own pocket."

"Sure if you want," Matt responded.

"We want."

"Okay," Matt walked back into the kitchen, "Sorry to drink and run but we need to get home, we need to leave for the airport in a few hours."

"Of course," Dani smiled, "Have a great time in Hawaii"

"Not to great, remember to come back," Antonio added as he hugged Gabby.

"Oh shoot and we'd already bought a house," Gabby played along.

Sating goodbye to Serena and Michael Gabby and left the house and walked down to driveway to their car.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	14. Surfing Lessons

**A/N: **So here it is the chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for, the Hawaii chapter :) I really hope its what people thought it would be like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Apple.

**Warnings: **Some parts of this chapter might be bordering on M.

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

**Surfing Lessons**

Honolulu, Hawaii,

"Hey beautiful," A soaking wet Matt plopped himself down beside Gabriela in the sand.

"Don't you dare get me wet," Gabriela opened one eye and warned him.

"Who me?" Matt smirked, "Are you sure you don't want to try surfing? When else are you gonna be in Hawaii?"

"Well I can't be worse then you," She sat up, "I'm surprised they gave you a surf board."

"Oh now it's on," Matt took her hand and pulled her up, "Lets go get you a surf board."

Half an hour later and Gabriela had surfed circles around Matt.

"Okay," Matt walked back onto the beach, "Have you been taking secret lessons or something?"

Gabriela chuckled, "Not actually."

"What does that mean."

"Oh alright, I guess you've suffered enough."

"Why do I think I've been tricked?"

"Because when I was a kid I spent a lot of summers Australia."

"Oh, what a great time to tell me. And how by chance did you get that opportunity?"

"My Abuelo, Carlotta's father has a summer home there."

"It would have been cheaper to go there," He appeared to be a little annoyed at her.

"Augusto and his wife Christina are there with the kids. They invited us but I wanted something a little more private." She kissed him and caressed is face, "Your not upset are you?"

"No." Matt smiled adoringly, "I can't wait to see what you surprise me with next. Where else have to been?

"Other then Spain and Australia?"

"Yeah."

Sitting down on her towel underneath the canapé she got comfortable.

Matt sat beside her wrapping an arm around her

"I've been to England, Scotland, Italy, Greece, France, the Netherlands, Croatia, Germany, China, Brazil, Chile, The Dominican Republic, Aruba, Jamaica and New Zealand."

"Wow," Matt gasped, "All of them with family?"

"No, I went all by myself," She playfully punched him, "Of course I went with family."

"Owe," Matt faked injury.

"Oh," Gabby rolled her eyes, "Poor Mattie."

"A kiss would make it feel better."

"You're lucky I love you," Gabriela happily obliged to his request and then settle her head on his chest, "So I know our trip to Europe was your first time, is there anywhere else you wanna go?"

"Back to our hotel room," He whispered in her ear.

"Matt I'm being serious."

"Seriously. Australia would be nice when the twins are a little older, maybe even next summer, they'd be almost three then."

"Almost three? Can you believe that, it seems like only yesterday I-" Gabriela stopped. She gave birth to the twins only a day after her father had died.

Matt stroked Gabby's hair and rubbed her arm, "It's okay to think about him sweetheart."

Gabriela gulped, "You know what I just realized. I'll always associate Serena and Michael's birthday with my father dying. When they get older they're want to know why I'm sad and…and I can't tell them the reason; it'll wreck their birthday and…"

"Ssh, sweetie," Matt soothed, "We don't have to worry about that now. How about we go back to the hotel and get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it I am kind of hungry."

"Then it's settled," Matt stood and offered a hand to help her up, "We'll go get something for lunch."

* * *

The sun shinning in her eyes through the blinds Gabriela blinked her eyes and rolled over to curl into Matt; she was disappointed to discover however that Matt was not sleeping beside her.

Now fully awake she got up and stretched; and it didn't take her very long to realize that the shower was on.

Quietly slipping into the washroom she slipped into the shower and wrapped her arms around Matt's wet body.

"Gabby," Matt's body responded to her touch.

"I always loved it when you were wet…."

An hour later Gabriela and Matt were drying off from taking a shower.

"So now that you know I can surf do you want to go after we have brunch?"

Matt put on a pair of shorts and looked at her, "And let what happened yesterday happen again?"

Gabriela threw a sock at him, "Oh, you're not mad that I'm good." She was almost one hundred percent sure he wasn't embarrassed because she was better then him, she just needed to be sure."

"Good? Sweetheart you're amazing." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "How many summers did you spend in Australia?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Every summer I think accept that one summer we were in China and when I was five we were in Brazil."

Matt laughed. "Ah, is that where the picture is from?"

"Antonio showed you?" Gabriela gasped.

"Of course. What kind of brother would he be if he didn't?"

"The nice kind," She mumbled.

"Yeah well I think it's cute."

"Oh yeah me being buried in the sand by Antonio and Auguesto is cute," She smirked, "I'll have to know only my eyes, mouth and nose weren't covered in sand."

"Uh-huh and Antonio said you helped Carla and Freddie do the same to him one summer."

"That was his long overdue payback. Now if you'll let me finished getting dressed I can show you how to surf."

"Bring it."

* * *

"Matt," Gabriela looked up from an app on her IPhone, "If we want to try for another baby, the next four days would probably be our best chance."

"Way ahead of you babe; I already made reservations at the restaurant downstairs for tonight at seven."

Gabriela eyed him suspiciously, "I thought we agreed that was going to be for our last night because it's so fancy and expensive.

"We did but yesterday I looked at the calendar and-"

"On my phone?"

"No, on mind."

"You have-"

"Sweetie," Matt attempted to calm her down, "Face it I know you better then you know yourself."

"Yeah but….I'm not to sure I like you knowing too. It's something personal and I-"

"Alright sweetheart;" Matt knew when to back out of a fight, "I don't know about you but I don't want to start an argument right now."

"Neither do I." She sat down on the end of their bed, "So how long have you known?" She wondered.

"Since Europe. Well that was when I found out I was right. I had speculations before."

"So, when we're you planning on telling me about our dinner reservations tonight."

"Oh I knew you'd tell me." He smirked.

Gabriela reached for a pillow and threw it at his face, "Quite smug aren't you?"

"Face it sweetie, I know you better then you know yourself.

"Okay," Gabriela closed her eyes, "What I'm I thinking?"

Matt didn't answer he only laid down on the bed and pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Did you like it? Please review and let me know. Only two more chapters and the epilogue left.


	15. Family Dinner and Surprises

**A\N: **I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or S'mores.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Family Dinner and Surprises**

**Early August **

Gabriela paced the length of the bedroom fiddling with her fingers.

"Gabby will you stop you're making me dizzy."

"I can't help it."

"I can," Matt stood up and wrapped her in his arms just as the timer went off.

Gabriela looked into Matt's eyes as she slowly walked into the washroom to retrieve the pregnancy test.

"We're having a baby!" She returned seconds later a huge smile on her face and tears of joy in her eyes.

"We're having another baby!" Matt picked her up and spun her around.

"Yeah," Gabby set her feet on the ground. "In April."

'_April' _Matt thought, "That's a cute name."

Gabriela buried her head into his shirt and giggled, "We don't even know what we're having yet."

"I bet it's a little girl," He kissed her dark hair.

"Really?" Gabriela looked into his blue eyes, "I think it's a boy."

"Maybe-"

"What? You think its twins?"

She chuckled, "Get out of my head," She flicked him.

"Never," Matt bent down and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Three weeks into August and the renovations to the basement of Antonio and Dani's house were almost done. Only a few finishing touches and moving in the furniture were left.

"Bang!" "Bang!" Michael pounded on a workbench.

"He seems to like that," Antonio took a sip of his beer, "You take it it's only taking up space here."

"Thanks," Matt watched his son play.

"Oh boy," Gabriela walked onto the bench and saw the same thing, "Looks like someone wants to be like Daddy."

"Daddy!" Michael echoed on response smiling up at his parents before going back to the toy workbench.

"Come here bud. Have some lunch with Daddy."

"Oay." Michael put down the hammer on the workbench and ran into his father's arms.

Michael reached for Matt's beer. "Wow," Matt pushed it away. "You're a little to young for that. About twenty years to young."

"Oh cool, food," Freddie and his friends walked onto the porch.

"Daddy!" Serena smiled happily as she saw her father.

"Oh Serena," Freddie placed his hands over dramatically on his heart, "You don't want me anymore?"

"You're breaking his heart," Tony one of Freddie's best friends added.

"Daddy," Serena repeated.

"Oh okay, but you still love me right?"

Serena kissed Freddie on the cheek, "Edie," She smiled.

"You give the sloppiest kisses," Freddie handed Serena to Matt.

"So did Gabriela," Antonio commented unaware that Gabriela was standing right behind him.

Slapping her brother on the back of the head Gabby took a bite of his sandwich.

"I was joking," Antonio rolled his eyes, "Jeez." He smiled.

"Oh boohoo," Gabriela swallowed the bite and sat down in the chair beside Matt's and took Serena and put sunscreen on her.

"Mommy no," Serena attempted to wiggle away, "Daddy."

"Someone's a daddy's girl," Dani spoke up.

"Yeah, what'd you do to her?" Gabby playfully eyed her husband as she gave Serena back.

"I'll never tell, never!" Matt did an evil laugh.

"You guys are weird," Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah and you're related to us," Antonio poked fun at his fourteen year old son's state of embarrassment."

"Don't remind me."

"Oh come on," Dani laughed, "We're not that bad are we?"

"No Mrs. Dawson I think you're cool," Tony spoke.

"There see, and his father's a friend of mine," Antonio told his son.

"Yeah and you sing while you barbeque, sorry dad you're strange."

"Well what about Tia Gabby and Tio Matt?"

"No, they're still cool."

"Don't worry Daddy I sill love you," Maria side hugged her father.

"Me too," Diego agreed.

"I never said I didn't love you."

"Okay, that's enough," Dani stopped the argument, "You kids stay out here to play. Tia Gabby and Tio Matt need to put Michael and Serena down for a n-a-p."

"Nap. That spells nap." Maria said proud of herself that she could spell. "Why did you spell it?" She then wondered.

"No nap!" Serena and Michael both screamed at the top of their lungs.

"That's why; nice going sis," Carla nudged Maria.

"I'm sorry," Maria turned to Gabby and Matt.

"That's okay sweetheart," Gabriela stood with a very upset Michael in her arms, "We'd better start getting them settled now."

"Yeah," Matt agreed as he followed her with Serena in his arms.

Later that night when most of the work in the basement had been finished the Dawson and Casey families ate hamburgers, corn and pasta salad outside on the porch.

"Dad can we have a fire later?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah I think we can do that?"

"With S'mores?" Carla asked.

"If we have the ingredients yes."

"I'll go check," Carla bolted upright in her chair.

"Not until after dinner," Dani told her with a stern voice, "Finish eating first."

Carla did what she was told.

Serena made her fist around a spoon and tried to scoop pasta with it but she was having difficulty.

"Tio Matt why does she have to?" Freddie asked, "She's getting frustrated."

"I know she is," Matt told his nephew, "But she has to learn. She and Michael have been using cutlery for a few weeks."

"Michael's the smarter twin," Diego observed, "He can do it already."

"Diego that's not very nice. All children are different."

"I remember somebody who didn't ride a two-wheeler until he almost six.

"Yeah but-" Diego defended himself, "That's different."

"No its not Diego. Even though you practiced so hard to ride that two-wheeler you couldn't, you did it when you were ready; just like Serena will learn how to eat with a fork and spoon when she's ready."

Diego took a bite of his hotdog and watched as Serena scooped up some pasta with her spoon and ate it.

"She did it," He smiled.

"She does it sometimes," Matt responded, "Just not all the time."

"Can she eat ice cream? Because that's what were having for desert."

"Diego!" Carla glared at her younger brother, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"I didn't mean to," Diego mumbled, "I forgot."

"I worked really hard to make the ice cream for from scratch."

'I'm sorry Carla," Diego apologized, "I didn't do it on purpose."

Dani and Antonio shared a look; they were both impressed at how their two children seemed to be handling their dispute.

After everybody had finished eating Carla got the twins their ice cream first as they would have to go to bed soon.

"Ank you," Serena and Michael said at the same time as Carla gave them each a tiny bit of ice cream.

"You're welcome."

"Yum," Gabriela dipped her finger in Michael's ice cream, "Very good."

Carla beamed, "You really like it?"

"I like it so much I want some. Come on, I'll help you bring the rest out."

"Okay."

Carrying a tray each Gabby and Carla returned seconds later and gave everyone a bowl of ice cream.

"Tia Gabby's right," Dani told her daughter, "You're a natural cook."

"I am," Carla appeared shocked.

"Better then mom," Freddie joked which earned him a glare from both his parents.

"Yeah sweetie this is very good." Matt took a bite and moved it out of Serena's reach.

"Good." Carla finally sat down and enjoyed her homemade desert.

"We should probably get going," Gabriela stood up, "The twins are getting pretty tired. But before we go we have something to tell you," She took a deep breath and said, "We're having a baby in April."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought.I know I said that there would be another chapter and then the epilogue but when I started writing it I discovered I could add it to the epilogue and make it longer. So, next is the epilogue and I promise it'll be super long, very cute, have lots of Daswsey and some very cute kids! :D


	16. Epilogue

**A\N: **So here it is, the Epilogue. It's dedicated to all of you for reading, reviewing, favourting and alerting this story. It inspired me to keep writing. I hope you all enjoy this epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Early May:**

"Here you go, all cleaned up," A nurse handed Gabriela her newborn son.

Gabriela smiled as she took her son and held him in her arms. The newborn yawned and put his thumb in his mouth.

"He's perfect," Gabriela couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes as she watched her son sleep.

"So are you," Matt kissed her cheek, "I love you so much; and I think he has the right idea, sleep is the best thing for all of us right now.

"I can't sleep," Gabriela was in fact exhausted; twenty-six hours of labour could do that to you however she couldn't bare the thought of letting go her baby.

"Sweetie you're exhausted, you can barely keep your eyes open. I'll tell you what. I'll go and tell everyone he's here and then when I get back I'll hold him while you get some sleep.

Gabriela's eyelids were heavy and her mouth dry. "Can you get me some water too?"

"Of course," He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "You want ice water?"

"Yes please."

Matt carefully stood from the bed and tiptoed towards the door.

Once he was gone Gabby looked down at the sleeping newborn in her arms. Stroking his head gently with her thumb she said, "Your Daddy's a great man. He loves you, your older brother and sister so much; he'd do anything for you guys. You're going to grow up knowing you're loved," She kissed his forehead. "You're so very much loved."

Matt returned with a glass of cold ice water and a bottled water and handed Gabby the cup them opening the bottled water and taking a sip he said, "So Antonio says congratulations and he and Dani will try to bring the kids tomorrow to see him. He's not sure though, Carla has track and Diego has karate and it might be hard to get everyone here all at once. He said at the very least he'd bring the twins down.

"To be honest I'd rather not see anyone all at once."

"That's what I told him," Matt kissed her forehead, "Now get some sleep."

Gabriela couldn't argue anymore she handed their baby to Matt and within minutes she was out.

* * *

"Getting here early was a good idea," Antonio saw the already crowded parking lot, "I'm going to park on the street."

It was the High-school baseball championship game, the winner going to Springfield to play in the High-school State Championship. Freddie was starting second baseman and citywide leader in home runs

"Mom, Dad we're sitting with Alex right?" Nine-year-old Diego asked of his best friend.

"I don't see why not. His older brother is in grade nine right?"

"Uh-huh, he's a catcher."

"Tell you what bud, why don't we go ahead and look for him." Antonio told his son as he jumped onto the sidewalk from the car, "Maria do you want to come or do you want to stay with your Mom and cousins?"

"I want to stay."

"If he find Alex and his parents I'll text you," Antonio told his wife.

Dani nodded her head, "Good luck," She unbuckled Serena and Michael from their car seats.

Carrying two year olds Serena and Michael Dani also kept a close eye on her seven-year-old daughter who was walking ahead of her.

"Mom I see Carla!" Maria pointed to where her fifteen-year-old sister and the other members of the sprit squad where doing face paint for people, "Can I go see her?"

"Wait for me okay," Even though Dani could see her eldest daughter she didn't like Maria going to far ahead of her.

"Re-re," Serena reach for her cousin, "Walk with Re-re?" She looked at her aunt.

"Okay but hold her hand. Maria make sure she doesn't let go," Dani warned as she placed the two year old on the ground and she grabbed Maria's hand.

"I won't," Maria happily walked with her younger cousin, "Do you want to get your face painted?"

"Yes!" Serena smiled, "By Carla."

"Maria make sure your sister isn't to busy first," Dani warned from behind as she held Michael who was taking in all of the sites and sounds of the pre-game festivities.

"Hi Carla!" Maria, ignoring her mother ran up to her older sister, "Can we get our face painted?"

"Maria," Carla sighed shaking her head, "Where's Mom?" She huffed in annoyance, she didn't want to be seen talking to her younger sister in public.

"Oh, how cute," Becky, one of Carla's friends was in awe of two year old Serena, "How cute? Is this your younger sister?"

"No, cousin." Carla responded. Now in grade ten Carla had found her place in high school and as a result had calmed down a little from her previous year and had also found some better friends. Although she did still go to parties with her friends she knew to call her parents if she was ever in any trouble. Dani and Antonio for there part were a bit more trusting of her but still insisted on meeting all of her friend's parents.

"She's adorable, can I paint her face?"

"Sure."

"Hi sweetie," Dani approached her oldest daughter. "How's everything going?"

"Shouldn't you find a seat Mom," Carla urged her away, "The game's about to start."

Dani nodded her head, she understood that Carla was busy and wanted to be with her friends.

"Look!" Serena smiled happily after Becky had painted her face.

"Ooh, a number nineteen. That's Freddie's number," Dani smiled, "Are you Freddie's biggest fan?"

"Go Deddie!" Serena clapped.

"Oh she's so cute!" Becky sighed, "I want a cousin like her."

"Baseball!" Michael pointed to where the teams were warming up, "Baseball! Me baseball. He tried to squeeze out of Dani's hold, "Baseball," He whined.

"Come on Maria we better find your father and brother," Dani held her hand out for her daughter to take, "Actually," She changed her mind and picked up Serena, "It's to crowded, I don't want her walking."

* * *

"BABY!" Serena ran into the hospital room carrying a small teddy bear, "For baby!" She held out the bear to her parents.

At the loud noise the one-day old infant squirmed in Matt's hold and let out a soft cry.

"Thank you sweetie, but we need to try to be quiet for the baby."

"Ooh baby," Serena stood on her tiptoes to try and see her baby brother, "Me hold?"

"Here," Freddie stepped forward, "I'll hold him for a minute."

"Sure, just be careful," Matt handed the newborn to his fifteen-year-old nephew.

"Hi little buddy," Freddie smiled at the small baby in his arms, "You're going to be my new best friend."

"I don't think so," Antonio shook his had knowingly, "You're not going to use your new cousins as a girl magnet."

"Who said anything about that?

"Because I know you," Antonio pointed a finger at his son.

Freddie sighed and handed the infant back to Matt.

"Here Serena," Matt gently put the baby in the toddler's arms and positioned him, "Put one hand on his head like this."

"Small baby," Serena said.

"He is small."

"Oh, that's so cute," Carla took a picture of Serena holding the baby, "That's my new profile picture."

"Uh, Carla, shouldn't you ask Tia Gabby and Tio Matt first?" Dani prompted her daughter.

"I'd feel better Carla if you used one of you holding him, but maybe don't put it online okay?"

"Okay Tia Gabby," Carla agreed.

"So I heard you had your best game yet yesterday," Matt turned to Freddie, "You got the hit that won the game."

"Yeah but it was really a team effort." Freddie didn't like all the attention and pressure on him; it made him nervous and uncomfortable.

"When's the State tournament?"

"In three weeks. A three hour bus ride to Springfield."

"Oh you'll have fun, pranking your friends who fall asleep and stealing phones pretending to be other people," Matt smiled.

"Don't encourage him," Antonio shook his head, "If I can go he won't be doing any of that."

"What about you Carla? Are going to go?"

"Well the sprit squad members and some cheerleaders can go but I have a track meet that week so I'm not going."

"Me go," Michael said happily.

"Yeah Michael seemed to really like the baseball game. He was a big hit with the cheerleaders."

"That doesn't surprise me," Gabby replied, "He's going to he's girls lined up at the door when he gets older."

"Ew, girls," Michael stuck his tongue out.

"You won't think that in a few years buddy," Antonio ruffled the boy's dark locks.

"Waaa!" The newborn baby kicked his feet.

"Loud!" Serena covered her ears.

"He's hungry," Gabby spoke, "Here let me see him."

"Mom, Dad can we go?" Diego asked, the idea of seeing his aunt breast feed nauseating.

"Why don't you go and get something to eat," Antonio gave him a few dollars.

"I'll go with him!" Freddie and Carla volunteered at the same time.

"I'll stay," Maria decided.

"So," Antonio asked, "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yeah," Gabby nodded her head, "Noah Antonio Casey."

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
